


Make This Go On Forever

by mistyhalcyondaze



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyhalcyondaze/pseuds/mistyhalcyondaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the physical organism breaks up, the soul survives. It then takes on another body." Paul Gauguin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I promise I'm working on the final chapter of "The Power to Charm," but this came to me so quickly and I had to go with it. I'm very interested in the idea of reincarnation and this idea came to me randomly when I was loading the dishwasher. This story is heavily inspired by Snow Patrol's song "Make This Go On Forever" and "Set Fire to the Third Bar." (Give them a listen. They're amazing songs.) The lyrics don't always match up to the story, but overall, they are fueling my creative juices. I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 1: The Last Girl

"He's not getting any better?" Talulah asked the healer.

"I'm afraid not. He gets weaker by the day, and his kingdom is on the brink of collapse." The healer spoke.

"His cousin Cyrus is currently being prepared to take the throne if…"

"One must not think of such things." The healer sternly said.

"And what of the last girl?"

"The girl?"

"The champion of the labyrinth. Must she be kept in the dark about what is happening?"

"Why should she be made aware of this?" The healer asked.

"You must know that she is, in part, responsible for this. She turned him down and look at what has happened. His body and magic are failing him, but it's all due to a broken heart. I've served this court long enough to know one when I see it and he's giving up. He doesn't care anymore."

"What occurred between our king and the girl is none of our business. We can't do anything about that anyway. What we can do is focus on the king's health and healing. Besides, he made it clear that he wanted her left alone. She made her choice and he respects her enough to trust her decision."

"But it wasn't supposed to lead to this - a king; our king on his deathbed." Talulah pressed, her old age showing in her eyes.

"We must respect his wishes." The healer solemnly said.

"It's suicide and you know it."

"Yes," The healer whispered sternly, "but I can only heal the physical. He has to find it in himself to heal his heart."

"If the girl knew what was happening to him…"

"What? She'd come back to the labyrinth to save him? It's not as simple as sending a message and requesting her pop in for a visit. He's delirious and it will only get worse. If her feelings were similar to his and she denied them, she will feel his pain too." The healer said, staring at an unconscious king.

"What if they're not?"

"Then it's simple: she was never in love. The fates have spoken."

"The healer and Talulah looked at their pale king, hoping that he would find the will to live. His wild hair was tamed by sickness, and he hadn't eaten in weeks. Nothing brought him joy ever since his request of the girl was denied, and the goblins knew such was a serious thing when he no longer cared about delivering his subjects to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

The air of his castle was tinged with heartbreak and disappointment. The servants and staff knew their king too well, and the current situation wasn't one that offered much hope. The curtains around his bed were drawn, and one wouldn't know if it was night or day given the darkness of his room.

He was a king delivering himself to a mortal fate, but still, he could never escape the green of her eyes. It was a sweet torture that Jareth willingly walked into.

Sarah Williams felt lost.

She didn't understand why such a melancholy haunted her to the core. No. She knew everything. As much as she wanted to pretend that she didn't understand what brought such feelings on, they only grew worse and worse when she no longer saw the barn owl perched outside her bedroom window.

It had been a daily occurrence in her life, one she loathed, yet appreciated at the same time. She felt like the eyes of God were watching her, but there was a slight comfort in it, but then the owl stopped appearing. That was when the heavy sorrow began to hang over her.

Deep down she knew it was him, and there a slight comfort in the knowledge that it was him. But she had to remind herself that she had turned his offer down. Yes, she regretted that she had to do it, but she truly wasn't ready both physically and emotionally. At least she thought she wasn't.

But something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones. Every day for the last few weeks she saw the owl outside her window, but for the last three days there was nothing. That's when the heavy feeling started. Sarah tried calling to her friends from the labyrinth, but none of them ever responded. Figuring they were commanded to ignore her, she didn't want them to suffer because of her.

Retreating to the greenery of the park, Sarah no longer felt the comfort she once felt in such a place. Reciting lines from her favorite story no longer brought her joy, but she still carried the book with her. It was a habit she wasn't ready to grow out of.

There was a sudden cold wind in the air and it hit Sarah like a punch in the chest. Taking in heavy breaths, she fell to the ground, confused and alone. There was a swan adrift in the small pond no more than thirty feet from her as she continued the struggle to catch her breath. Not able to move, she felt her back hit the ground as she stared at the pale grey sky.

Is this what dying feels like? She wondered.

Then she knew.

She knew deep down that he was dying.

The only sound she could hear was the inhale and exhale of her breath or was it his? She didn't cry, nor did she feel sorrow. Sarah felt the strange solace that came from giving in. Turning to her side, she could see the green grass, the peaceful calm of the water, and a pair of eyes - his eyes.

Hours later her body was found by a couple taking a stroll and it would take weeks for an autopsy report to come in stating that Sarah Williams died from natural causes. Sure, her family didn't understand how such a thing was possible given her age, but it was the most logical of explanations in a most illogical situation.

At the same time, Jareth, the Goblin King, lay in his bed eyes wide open as he took in his final breath. Talulah could have swore she heard him whisper,

So it is done.

He closed his eyes and it was over.

No one would know the exact cause of the Goblin King's death, at least, no one in his kingdom would truly know. Cyrus would publicly blame it on illness, but only a select few knew the true malady that took him from his world. The goblins, elves, and creatures of the labyrinth mourned his loss. His funeral was the most regal of funerals, and a new king was crowned.

Life carried on in both the underground and the aboveground. For what choice did anyone have?


	2. The First Time

Chapter 2: The First Time

30 years later

She hated dancing, but it was often a focus of her dreams. A crowded ballroom. Costumes galore. Soft music. It was a familiar stranger to her, but every time she opened her eyes, she struggled to remember everything.

Sarah Davies woke up to the sound of rain outside of the Prospect Heights brownstone she shared with her boyfriend, Jack Hughes. Knowing she had a good twenty more minutes before her alarm went off at 6:25 to be exact, Sarah turned upon hearing the sound of the shower running. 

Sitting up, Sarah began to stretch out her limbs and arms before grabbing a hair clip from her bedside drawer to pin her hair up. Walking into the kitchen, she put on the coffee pot before turning on the television to see how long the rain would last.

Catching up on the local news, Sarah didn’t hear Jack walk in the kitchen.

“Good morning!” Jack said before kissing the top of Sarah’s head.

“Good morning yourself. You’re awfully chipper this morning.”

“Well, that case I’ve been working on at the firm has been running much more smoothly now that Penelope Lancaster joined the case.”

“Is she another lawyer?” Sarah asked.

“Yes, and she is as aggressive as a bulldog.”

“If things are running so smoothly, then why are you going in so early?” Sarah asked.

“I didn’t get in as much work last night as I need to on the Jules case. Plus, that rain kept me up. I figure it wouldn’t hurt to just go in early and tackle it all.” Jack said.

“You’ve already been pushing 60 hours a week.” Sarah said concerned. “I just don’t want you to burn yourself out.”

“Don’t worry about that. Imagine if I were a partner! I’d never see you. Don’t forget about tonight.”

“Wait, remind me. What’s tonight?” Sarah asked.

“Penelope invited us over for dinner tonight at her apartment. Her boyfriend’s going to be there too. Apparently he owns some sort of natural healing new agey type of shop around here.”

“New agey?” Sarah asked, amused. 

“You know all that hocus pocus crystal type stuff. At least, that’s how Penelope describes it. I bet he reeks of patchouli.” Jack jokingly said as he prepared two slices of toast.

“You need to be nice. I seem to recall when we first met you were just coming out of a Rastafarian phase.”

“Yes, thank goodness it was just a phase. I went from international studies to international law, and don’t lie, I cleaned up well.” Jack said before he kissed Sarah’s lips. 

“Very well.” Sarah said.

“So, how many pages of that draft do you have left to read?” 

“I’m almost done with it. I’m probably going to finish it up on the subway ride to Manhattan.”

Sarah had been an assistant editor for a publishing company for the last three years. She loved her job, but she wasn’t too sure about whether or not it was something she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Right now it was perfect, but it still felt like something was missing. 

Jack had been an attorney for Maximillian & Associates for the last two years, and there was a reliable comfort to their relationship that Sarah appreciated. He worked long hours, but not enough to where it put a damper on their relationship. Jack could separate his work life from his personal one, and it was something Sarah was thankful for. Most of his co-workers partners would say the opposite.

Writing a list of things she needed to get done that day, Sarah slightly jumped when she heard Jack’s voice.

“So, maroon tie or grey sky tie?” Jack asked, holding two pieces of silk in his hands.

“The grey one.” Sarah said, smiling as she saw him walk away.

Then suddenly she felt a sense of deja vu. All that she could see in front of her was a gloomy, grey sky. There was a chill in the air and a sadness weighed on her, but then as soon as it came over her, it was gone.

“Sarah, you okay?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I was just thinking of what I needed to do today.”

“Well, I’m going to try and get home a little early tonight. The dinner at Penelope’s is at 7.”

“Am I going to have to dress up for this?”

“Just wear what you normally wear to work.” Jack said.

“Oh, thank goodness for that.” Sarah said, straightening out Jack’s tie before he grabbed his briefcase. 

“I love you.” Jack said.

“I love you too.” Sarah replied before kissing his lips.

“Yum, coffee breath.” Jack said as he exited the room.

Sarah smiled as she returned to her to do list. She had a good ninety minutes before she needed to head out to work.

*****

That night as Sarah and Jack took an elevator up to Penelope Lancaster’s Williamsburg apartment, Sarah felt an anxiousness that bordered on nausea. She didn’t understand why she felt that way; she met plenty of Jack’s co-workers before, so why should this one be any different? 

Taking in a breath and quietly exhaling it, she grabbed Jack’s hand.

“Your hands are freezing. Why are you so nervous?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“Tough day at the office?”

“Not particularly. Let’s just forget about it. So, is Penelope an associate like you?”

“Yes, and I’m pretty sure she’s going to shoot for partner one day.”

“Oh, you know you’d gun for it too if Maximillian offered it.”

“Hah, I don’t need to be a full time partner. You’re my partner.” Jack said, clutching Sarah’s hand a little tighter. 

As the elevator door opened up, Sarah felt a sense of pride at the thought of her boyfriend. He was still wearing his suit from work, but it worked well for him. Sarah remained in her wardrobe for the day: a pair of wide legged black slacks and a eggplant hued merino wool sweater. She thought about pinning her hair up, but she didn’t have the time. She wasn’t going to dinner to try and impress anyone. For now, she was content with everything in her world.

Jack knocked on the door and Sarah unintentionally kept her eyes downcast, wondering what type of wood was used in the hallway floors. Sarah could hear a female voice shouting, “Coming” as the footsteps kept getting closer and closer. 

A sudden swoosh of sound happened as Sarah looked up and saw Penelope Lancaster. She was dressed in a well tailored dress that was more than likely a tailored part of her work wardrobe. Instead of shoes, she had on a pair of slippers. 

She couldn’t have been more than 35 years old, and her chin length blonde bob was sleek and stylish.

“Hey! Come on in!” Penelope said, holding the door open for Jack and Sarah.

“Thanks for inviting us over.” Jack said.

“It’s my pleasure.” Penelope said before looking at Sarah and smiling. “Hi, I’m Penelope. You must be Sarah. Jack has said nothing but wonderful things about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She added before shaking Sarah’s hand.

“It’s so nice to meet you too.” Sarah said before inhaling the intoxicating scent that could only come from Indian food.

“Please make yourselves comfortable. Remove the shoes if you want. I just need to set up the table.”

Sarah looked around in the gorgeous apartment, reminding herself that being a lawyer has its financial perks. Both she and Jack lived within their means, using the surplus of money for a nice vacation every two or three years. Last year they spent two weeks touring Africa. She didn’t need a vehicle to get around, but Jack drove a 2010 Honda Accord that was recently paid off. Mentally comparing her world with Jack to Penelope’s, Sarah didn’t feel the coziness that was felt at their own place.

She overheard Penelope mention something about how her boyfriend was out picking up wine because she forgot to purchase some earlier. The buzzing of Penelope’s phone threw her off track as the lawyer grabbed her phone and read a text.

“He left his keys here!” Penelope said to no one in particular.

Jack offered to set the table up, and Sarah was about to pitch in to help when she heard the knock on the door. Penelope was double checking the basmati rice, so Sarah offered to help out however she could.

“I’ll get the door.” Sarah said as she walked towards the entrance. 

She could hear Penelope thank her from the kitchen, but the only thing Sarah could focus on was the nervous tick of her heartbeat. She didn’t know why she felt so overwhelmed all of a sudden. It felt like the room was closing in on her, and she was never claustrophobic. Why was she so nervous? 

Sarah didn’t think as she grabbed the door handle, turned it, and softly pulled it towards her. A voice in her head told her to look up, and it was then that every cell in her body froze. She could feel eyes on her. He was clutching a paper bag with one arm and a bottle of wine with the other. 

The two stared at one another, both afraid to break the silence with words and movement.

“Is it really you?” He whispered, as if in a spell, completely dumbfounded.

“It’s me.” She whispered back, not realizing she uttered such words, knowing that she didn’t understand the context of them.

The two continued to stare at one another for what felt like minutes. No taller than 5’10”, his locks were perfectly tailored to his face. It was a style that reminded her of the mod days of the 1960s, but it was also modern. His eyes were truly what captured her attention. Where had she seen them before? Paralyzed by a feeling she couldn’t explain, Sarah’s eyes began to well up, and it appeared as if he was going to reach up and capture the tear before it could escape.

“There you are!” Penelope said as she walked towards Sarah and the familiar stranger.

The spell was broken and Sarah noticed the man slightly shaking his head, wondering what in the world just happened.

“Sarah, this is my boyfriend Jareth. Unusual name, I know, but he’s British, so that makes it alright.” Penelope jokingly said before pressing a kiss on Jareth’s lips.

Sarah couldn’t bear to see the man’s lips meld into Penelope’s, so she headed back to where Jack was. She wasn’t aware of the fact that Jareth couldn’t take his eyes off of her retreating form. 

The dinner table appeared to be perfectly set up, but Sarah needed something to distract her now shaking hands. Grabbing the dinnerware and slightly moving them closer to the plates, Sarah slightly jumped when she felt Jack’s hands on her shoulders.

“You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“No, it’s stupid really. I don’t know why I get so nervous about these kinds of things.”

“What do you have to be nervous for?”

Sarah was mentally preparing an answer, but thank goodness Penelope came in at the right time.

“Who’s ready to eat?” Penelope cheerily said.

Sarah normally loved Indian food, but for the first time, her appetite was completely gone. She wanted to enjoy the spices and flavors, but everything she put in her mouth was tasteless. Even the wine had no flavor. She didn’t have to look across the table from her to know that Jareth was looking at her, but it didn’t disturb her because it was all she wanted to do too. Every now and again she would focus her vision on him, but as soon as his eyes caught hers, she would quickly look away. If someone were to ask her what the conversation was about before then, she wouldn’t have been able to save herself. She somehow knew that the same would be said for the man sitting across from her.

“So Penelope tells me you own a shop around here?” Jack asked, digging into his butter chicken.

“Yes, it’s an apothecary in Prospect Heights.”

“We live in that area.” Sarah said, not realizing how awkward it sounded as it rolled off of her tongue. 

“It’s a gorgeous area.” Jareth said, his eyes glued to hers.

“The way Penelope described it, it sounded like a type of shop that sells tarot cards and incense. Not that there’s anything wrong with that.” Jack said.

Jareth laughed a bit before adding, “Penny thought the same thing when we first met last year.”

“So you make and sell your own products?” Sarah softly asked.

“I stock products for some things. I prefer to stick to perfume oils, personally. I also grow my own herbs and use them in some of the soaps and lotions that we sell.”

“Wait, the ‘h’ is silent in ‘herbs.’” Jack said.

“In England, we sound the ‘h’ because the word begins with ‘h’.” Jareth said, no hint of annoyance in his voice.

Sarah stifled the laughter, but not without seeing Jareth notice it. He smiled at her, and in that moment, she could have swore her heart stopped beating. 

“You’ll have to excuse Jareth. We’ve had the ‘herb’ discussion many times before.” Penelope added.

“Penny appreciates my dry humor.” Jareth said.

“Jareth, I told you I’m trying to get used to Penelope. Apparently it’s seen as more professional at our firm.” Penelope said, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it. “So Sarah, Jack tells me you work a publishing company.”

“Oh yes, I’m an assistant editor.”

“Imagine if you hated reading!” Penelope joked.

“Then I’d be in a lot of trouble.” Sarah said.

“Any specific type of literature your company focuses on?” Jareth asked, genuinely interested.

“It’s a bit of a mix really. Right now I’m getting a lot of submissions that border on fairy tales reimagined.”

“I was always curious about that kind of a job. What if you absolutely hate what you’re being forced to read. Am I correct to assume that by the time the work gets to you, the author already has a deal in ink?”

Sarah smiled at the intuitiveness of the man across from her. She felt her cheeks reddening a bit and hoped that no one else at the table noticed, but when she overheard Jack and Penelope talking about the Jules case, she didn’t feel as guilty.

“Well, a lot of what I do involves finding errors in the mechanics of language. I can spot a comma splice from a mile away.” Sarah said, smiling while looking down at her half eaten plate of food.

“Do you use red ink? It’s a stupid question, but I once had a professor that never used red ink because she believed it was too negative for us young chaps.”

“I use whatever is in front of me as long as it’s not black ink.”

“Hey, Sarah,” Jack gently interrupted, “would you mind if me and Penelope talked shop a bit with the Jules case?”

It took Sarah a few seconds before she answered, “No, of course not.”

“I’m going to start cleaning up.” Jareth said, standing up before grabbing his plate.

“I’ll help you.” Sarah quickly added, not sure if it was smart to do such a thing.

“I would appreciate your help.” Jareth said, smiling at Sarah.

Minutes later, Sarah was helping Jareth wash off the dishes and place them in the dishwasher. Sarah normally just threw the dishes in the washer back at home, but seeing him pre-wash the dishes before putting them in the machine was a bit odd. The two stood close to each other, and Sarah hoped that her nerves didn’t get the better of her.  
“I must admit that I don’t wash the dishes before I actually wash the dishes.” Sarah said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

“Is that actually what you wish to talk about?” Jareth asked.

Sarah strangely felt at ease and laughed a bit to herself. 

“Well, what should we talk about?” Sarah posed, know full well what question she really wanted to ask. 

Why do I feel like I know you? Why does it feel like you feel the exact same thing? 

But she didn’t ask those questions.

“The food was great.” Sarah said limply.

“Well, you hardly touched yours. If it’s any consolation, the butter chicken was a mix Penny purchased at a Whole Foods Market a few weeks ago. I won’t tell if you won’t tell.” Jareth whispered the last sentence, moving in a little closer. 

Sarah knew she should back away, but she couldn’t. It was as if the universe was preventing her from stepping away. He didn’t appear to have an issue with invading her space, but they were washing and rinsing dishes together.

“It really wasn’t the food. I love Indian food, but I guess I wasn’t very hungry.” Sarah said as she reached for a dish to load in the washer, but instead her hand brushed his and she felt something akin to the cliched spark so many wrote about. By her sharp inhale, she could tell that he felt it too.

Then an image planted itself in her mind. She was walking through a large ballroom, searching for something, no someone. She was lost and confused, but then suddenly she was dancing with a faceless man. It was one that filled her with joy and comfort. It felt like home.

Sarah quickly brushed it aside as she quickly carried on in her task. The two were silent for the next few seconds; Sarah wanted to look anywhere but in the general direction of Jareth. As the last dish was loaded in the washer, Sarah meant to quickly turn around and search for Jack, but instead, she bumped directly into Jareth’s chest. 

“I’m, I’m sorry.” Sarah whispered, afraid to have any more of her body accidentally brush against his. “I need to dry my hands.”

He didn’t move and she felt the unavoidable tug of her water ducts acting up. Something wasn’t right, but it hadn’t been right all night. What was wrong with her? Looking up, she felt the penetrating stare of the man in front of her. He looked as if he wanted to breathe her in, and Sarah wouldn’t have denied him.

“I don’t know why,” Jareth began, as if under another spell, gently grabbing Sarah’s hand to rub with the towel, “but I feel…”

“Yes,” Sarah said, “I feel it too.”   
“Sarah, ready to go?” Jack spoke from across the apartment.

Jareth dropped Sarah’s hand as if it was on fire. The two quickly separated from one another, not understanding what just happened. Both knew it was best to keep a distance in that moment.

“We’re in the kitchen finishing up the dishes.” Jareth said, regret in his eyes.

“Hey, there you two are!” Penelope said before adding, “Sorry about that. I swear, I try not to let work get in the way of dinner with friends, but…”

“The Jules case is a big one.” Sarah finished.

“Yeah. I wish Jareth was as understanding as you are Sarah.” Penelope replied.

“Oh, it’s not so bad.” Sarah said, trying everything in her power to avoid looking at one person in particular. 

“Ready?” Jack asked, placing his arm around Sarah’s shoulder.

Sarah glanced at Jareth and noticed his grip on the dishtowel slightly tighten. She felt her stomach clinch, but she didn’t know if it was because of her boyfriend’s gesture or the familiar stranger’s. 

“Yes.” Sarah said, eager to get out of the building.

“Thanks for inviting us over.” Jack said as they all, with the exception of Jareth, walked towards the entrance. 

“We’ll have to do this again some time.” Penelope said, but not before pulling Sarah in for a hug. “I’m so glad that I finally got to meet you.”

Sarah, not expecting a hug, did her best to reciprocate, but all she could focus on was the man in the kitchen, still looking at her. 

“Thanks so much. I had a lovely time.” Sarah said.

*****

As Jack drove them home that night, the feeling Sarah hoped would dissipate upon the exit of the apartment complex was still there. She felt unsettled, like she couldn’t truly relax. She could hear Jack talking, but she assumed that he was on the phone with his boss.

“Hey, Sarah! I really am sorry.” Jack said.

“What?” Sarah asked.

“I really am sorry.” He said solemnly.

“About what?”  
“I know you don’t care for me getting wrapped up in work related stuff over dinner. I mean, that’s why I’m getting the cold shoulder, right?”

“You think I’m mad at you?” 

“Well, yes. You haven’t said a word since we left Penelope’s apartment.”

Sarah laughed a bit before placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. 

“I’m not mad at you. I guess today just took a lot out of me.”

“You seemed to get along well with her boyfriend, Jared.”

“Jareth.” Sarah quickly corrected him.

“He doesn’t seem like the type Penelope would date. It’s strange, but you got on real well with him.”

“Oh, I don’t know if I would call it that. We were just having a chat is all.” Sarah said, feeling her stomach twist and turn.

“Well, I am sorry that it became a two way conversation about work.”

“I do appreciate that, you know.” Sarah said, smiling at Jack.

The rest of the drive home was silent.

*****

Later on that night as Sarah lay in bed, she tried to quiet the calm chaos that ran circles in her mind. She was tired, but she couldn’t get the previous hours out of her head. Who was Jareth? Sure, she got a brief picture, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew who he was. What scared her even more was that she somehow understood that he knew her too. 

Was he up like she was reliving and analyzing every second of their introduction? Was he confused by the sense of deja vu? 

What really confused Sarah was the lack of guilt she felt whenever she saw Jack. There he was, sleeping beside, her, but she didn’t feel anything. No, she felt something, wonder and all of it was directed towards a man she hardly knew. 

Sighing in frustration, Sarah moved next to Jack, hoping his warmth would steer her thoughts away from a man she would probably never see again. But the thought of never seeing him again scared her more than she cared to admit. 

Meanwhile, miles away in an apartment just upstairs from his shop, Jareth King lie in bed wondering what was it that drew him to Sarah. He couldn’t explain it, and the more he thought about it, the more confused he became. It was as if she was a ghost that ran circles around him; she felt so familiar, but he didn’t know why. 

Turning his head to the side, Jareth was alone in his bed, but he strangely didn’t feel alone. Somehow he knew that he would see her again. He had to, for he felt a part of his existence depended on it.


	3. Find the Map & Draw a Straight Line

Chapter 3: Find the Map & Draw a Straight Line

The next day at work Sarah did everything she could to avoid the Internet. The temptation was something she easily avoided for the first few hours because she had actual work to distract her, but rather than go out to lunch, she brought a turkey sandwich to tide her over.

The only problem with Sarah bringing her own lunch to work was that she sat at her desk to get more stuff done rather than hang out with her co-workers in the staff kitchen. She spent five minutes reading two sentences over and over, feeling as if her laptop was screaming for her attention.

It's just as simple Google search, Sarah.

No harm will come from it.

You probably won't even find anything about him or his shop.

Sarah, it's the Internet age, you know you will find something about him and his shop.

Giving into temptation, Sarah typed "NYC" and "apothecary" in the Google search button. Scrolling through various sites that were useless, she unconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

There. The temptation is gone.

Then she decided to add "Jareth" into the search and immediately was met with a site for Apothecary King.

"Crap." Sarah said to herself.

Nervously, she clicked on the link and saw an organized and beautifully designed website. There were pictures of the storefront, and Sarah was a little surprised to learn that his shop wasn't far from where she and Jack lived. In fact, it was close to a Starbucks she frequented. The more she looked at the photos, the more she realized that she passed by the business more than she initially thought. Scrolling through the products offered, she deliberately avoided the section that focused on the owner.

Sarah was particularly interested in the custom made perfume oils. Some of the scents were basic and almost expected: lavender, sandalwood, and musk for starters. Sarah wished she could smell the custom blends that were offered, but knew that the longer she stayed on the website, the more trouble she would get herself into.

Pushing herself away from the laptop, Sarah tried to collect herself. She was tempted just to shut the computer down and move on from there, but the "About" button taunted her like a child waving around a piece of candy.

Sarah Davies never described herself as impulsive, but she clicked the mouse that took her to the About section of the website. There was a photo of Jareth King in what looked like his "herb with an h" garden. He wasn't even looking at the camera, but was meticulous in his detail to whatever it was he was trying to grow. Sarah tried not to stare at the photo as her heartbeat picked up again. Everything she felt that moment she first saw him came tumbling down on her. Hoping for a distraction, she read the biography.

Taking his passion for natural ingredients and homeopathic solutions, Jareth King opened up Apothecary King two years ago. Hailing from London, Jareth has a degree in Botany from the University of Reading in the United Kingdom. With an astute knowledge of plant science combined with his business acumen, King's perfume oils have been featured in such magazines as Harper's Bazaar, New York Magazine, and Brooklyn Magazine.

The biography said so little, and while Sarah hoped that it would turn her away from whatever it was she was feeling, it only made her more curious.

No. She would not go by his shop.

No. She would stay as far away from it and him as possible.

No. She would find another Starbucks to frequent.

No. She could care less about Jareth King.

No. No. No. No. No.

Even though every cell in her body seemed to want to steer her towards him.

Four days later Sarah gave in to the temptation and passed in front of the apothecary. She tried not to peer inside of the windows, but she failed miserably. A quick peek was all she took, and she was thankful when she saw Jareth King helping a customer with something. Good, he didn't notice her, and that was how it was going to be. There was another person working there, and Sarah brushed it aside as a shop assistant.

Still, she felt like a magnet that was drawn to the elusive owner.

Two days later, yet again, Sarah found herself in the neighborhood of Apothecary King. Telling herself that she just wanted a cup of coffee, Sarah approached the store front and couldn't help but look. Telling herself that she was just going to take a quick peek in the window, Sarah turned her head to the right and looked in. Her two seconds of looking turned into six, seven, and eight before Jareth looked right at her. As soon as Sarah realized she was busted, she ran away, thankful that she was wearing flats. She knew that she would have to find a new Starbucks to frequent.

Sarah would never know that Jareth exited his business, desperately looking for her.

Days later, Sarah was at home typing out an e-mail to a colleague when Jack walked into their home.

"Sarah!" Jack spoke, excitement in his voice.

"Hey you." Sarah said before Jack kissed her.

"Maximillian had a chat with yours truly and Penelope Lancaster today about our work on the Jules case."

"And?"

"If all goes well, we may become full partners at the firm."

"Partners as in, your last name will follow his on the business cards?" Sarah asked, beaming with joy.

"Yes!"

"That's wonderful!"

"Well," Jack started as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, "I don't want to get too excited about it. Everything hinges on the Jules case, and I'm not even 100% sure that I even want to become a partner. I work enough hours already, but that will only increase if I get the partnership. Although, I heard that some of the bonuses top out at five figures." Jack said, loosing his tie.

"Just wait and see how the Jules case goes. Just because you're offered a partnership doesn't mean you have to take it."

"You're right. Although, I did bring home some work. I'm going to get cracking on it." Jack said before kissing Sarah.

"That makes two of us." Sarah added before returning to her e-mail draft.

Sure, she was excited about this wonderful opportunity for her boyfriend, but in the back of her mind she couldn't get the image of Jareth King seeing her through his window out of her mind.

The following week Sarah waited patiently outside of the Museum of Modern Art. Jack was twenty minutes late, and if there was anything he was known for, it was punctuality. He wasn't picking up his phone. He didn't respond to a text she sent him earlier that afternoon. Sarah was beginning to worry that something happened to him.

Months ago he purchased two tickets to an exhibit on Jackson Pollock hosted by the museum. Jack didn't appreciate art the way Sarah did, but he knew that she would love such a gesture.

It wasn't just Jack's tardiness that threw her off, but the strange encounter she had on the subway. Trying to push it out of her head, she couldn't shake the altogether randomness of it.

Sarah stared at the entry doors, waiting for her exit to the MoMa when she noticed a woman sitting across from her, staring. At first Sarah tried to ignore the woman, but it was beginning to creep her out. The woman was appeared to be in her 30s, give or take a few years, but Sarah was beginning to worry that the stranger would follow her out of the subway car.

"I'm sorry that I'm staring. It's just that you look just like a girl I went to high school went." The woman said.

"Oh, well, I'm sure I would have recognized you had we gone to school together." Sarah said, somewhat relieved.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. She's dead. She died about 30 years ago, and you look just like her. It's so creepy."

How exactly does one respond to such a thing?

"What was her name?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah Williams."

Sarah's mouth dropped. She didn't want to tell the woman that they shared a first name.

"How did your friend die?"

"She wasn't my friend. She was a few years younger than me, but we weren't friends or anything. It was weird. She wasn't sick or anything. It was so sudden. There were rumors that she killed herself, and to be honest, she was a bit of a loner, but I never believed that suicide stuff."

"I'm sorry, where are you from?" Sarah asked, genuinely curious.

"I live here now, but I grew up in Haverstraw. It's about 45 minutes from here. Sarah did too."

Sarah didn't know what to think, but she had a sudden image of a gray sky flash before her.

"I don't know what to say." Sarah responded. Was there really a proper response to such a thing?

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out. It's just so weird."

"Well, doesn't everyone have a twin?" Sarah tried to jokingly ask.

The woman still appeared to be a bit creeped out. Never before was Sarah so thankful that the upcoming stop was hers.

Shaking out the conversation she had no less than thirty minutes before, Sarah grew more and more antsy as she waited for Jack.

Hoping that something wasn't wrong, Sarah pulled out her phone to call Maximillian & Associates to see if they could help her get in touch with Jack. Just as he she was about to dial the number, her phone rang.

"Thank goodness." Sarah whispered as she saw Jack's image appear on her phone.

"Hey, where are you?" Sarah asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to go to the exhibit. Something came up with the Jules case, and I'm still at the office. I don't know when I'm going to be able to get out of here. Maybe we can go another night?"

"Jack, the exhibit tickets are for tonight, and it has been sold out for weeks now."

"Then go. I know how much you've been looking forward to this. Don't skip out on it because of me."

"Okay, but could you let me know next time when you suspect something like this will happen? It's a bit aggravating having to find out this news at the last minute." Sarah asked, trying still to keep her tone even.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. It just happened. I promise I won't be so inconsiderate the next time around."

"Thanks." Sarah said, not knowing what else she could say.

"I love you." Jack said.

"I love you too." Sarah added before ending the call.

Not wanting to waste what could be her one opportunity to see the exhibit, Sarah grabbed the two tickets out of her purse and walked towards the entrance. Deciding that someone could benefit from Jack's loss, Sarah brought her extra ticket to the front desk in case someone needed a ticket after getting hers scanned.

A while later, Sarah was lost in the world of Pollock. Taking her time to process every piece of art work, Sarah thought she was alone until she heard a familiar voice,

"I prefer Lavender Mist to some of the work produced in the 1930s."

Sarah turned to see Jareth King looking at the same painting she was focused on, The Flame.

For a few seconds, Sarah didn't know what to say. She stared some more before deciding to direct her vision back towards the painting.

"What do you think?" Jareth asked.

"I think I agree with you." Sarah said.

"I wish I could say I have a firm appreciation for his work, but I'm more of a Gauguin fan."

"I'm afraid I'm not as well versed as you are with Gauguin. All I know is what I learned in a mandatory art history class I had to take in college."

"He's a genius. At least, I always thought he was."

The two silently moved towards the next painting in the exhibit. The two shared their thoughts and observations about the paintings, but the ease of their communication is what comforted Sarah. She knew she would never be able to have such discussions with Jack given his lack of interest in such things.

"I guess Penelope is in the same conundrum as Jack right now." Sarah said as they moved into the next room.

"Yes, but she wouldn't have come to a thing like this. Art isn't really her thing." Jareth responded blankly. "I had been trying to score a ticket to this exhibit for months now, and I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I'd check to see if one was available. I guess the eight time trying was the charm."

"Oh." Sarah said, realizing he must have gotten Jack's ticket. She didn't want to think about the coincidence, but instead asked, "Is she excited about the potential job offer?"

"Excited is an understatement. We haven't seen each other in four days, and I really don't like Facetiming people."

Sarah immediately sensed the tension in the relationship, but chose not to press him on it. It really wasn't any of her business. The two continued to view the various Pollock paintings, noting what they appreciated and didn't. Sarah didn't feel the nervousness she felt the night they met, but there was still that familiar tug in her belly that she tried to ignore.

After they exited the museum, Jareth offered to buy Sarah a coffee. At first she was hesitant, but she convinced herself that it would be rude to turn down such an offer. He revealed that his British mother fell in love with his American father while he was stationed in the United Kingdom.

Being in a military family helped with his education, and after the divorce of his parents, he decided to give New York City a try in order to remain close to his father. He was rather close to his mother, and she completely supported his goal of trying to find success in America. If all went according to plan, he would pursue the same path in Reading one day.

"So what of you? You didn't seem like you were overjoyed with your particular career path." Jareth said.

"I do love it, but I feel like it's safe, if that makes sense." Sarah answered.

"Safe?"

"I'm guaranteed something because I'm good at what I do. I always wanted to start my own literary magazine, but it would take a lot of funding and time that I just don't have right now."

"What type of literary works would you focus on?"

"Anything. Everything. It's hard enough trying to crack into the literary world. You need an agent, and that doesn't even guarantee that your work will be published. Plus, I always thought it rather unfair that writers who don't really possess a vocabulary higher than a seventh grader can get a six figure deal when an immensely talented college student can't even get his or her foot in the door because poetry isn't a big sell. At least with a literary magazine, writers like that have a chance."

"You lit up when you spoke about that magazine ideas of yours."

Sarah looked down, trying not to focus on the way Jareth King was looking at her.

"Do you have a name for this magazine?"

"I float back and forth between ideas, but I'm a bit attached to the word 'opia'."

"How it is significant to you?"

"I wouldn't say it's significant. I just like the way the word sounds, and I like what it means."

"Tell me." Jareth said, smiling.

"It's the intensity one feels when he or she looks into someone's eyes." Sarah began, looking directly into Jareth's. "It's a bit invasive to a point where one is left vulnerable. I like the way the word sounds, and I think there's an intense beauty that sometimes comes from being willing to be vulnerable to someone, especially in a city like this one. Some see vulnerability as a sign of weakness, but I think that when we truly reveal ourselves to others."

And there it was again. That feeling that this wasn't the second time they met. There was something there, but neither could put a finger on it. The two were experiencing their own version of opia.

"Why did you run away?" Jareth softly asked, his stare intense.

Sarah immediately felt embarrassed as she gripped her cup a little tighter.

"Well, I um…" She could have lied, but she knew that it wouldn't do anyone any good. "I guess I was just embarrassed that I got busted."

"It wasn't the first time I saw you there. My healer noticed you too. You could have come in, you know. I would have given you a discount." Jareth said, smiling.

Sarah shook her head, realizing how childish she was.

"Healer?" Sarah questioned.

"Ah, nice pivot there! I refer to him as a healer because I'd like to believe that's what we're doing in a weird way. It sounds better than 'shop assistant'."

"It's so embarrassing."

"So why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you run away?" Jareth asked. He was now serious.

"I don't know."

"For some strange reason I think you do."

Should she tell him the truth? Could she reveal that he invaded her thoughts day in and day out? She didn't want to compare him to a virus that had taken over, but it felt like an infestation she never wanted, but couldn't bear to be without.

"I can't." Sarah whispered, as if the recognition of her actions would ruin everything in her life.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so serious about it. I wasn't creeped out or anything if that's what you're worried about. I just thought… I can't explain it really."

Sarah remained quiet as she allowed Jareth to continue speaking.

"Forgive me for being so forward, but ever since that night we met, I've had this strange feeling come over me. It's like I know you, but I never met you before then. I would have remembered you if we had known one another." Jareth said, trying to assure himself of everything he just spoke.

Sarah felt her hands go cold as she listened to him. Trying to brush it aside with humor to lighten up the seriousness of the situation, she offered, "Maybe we knew each other in a past life."

Sarah laughed a bit, but then she immediately went back to the conversation she had earlier on the subway. Jareth didn't seem to appreciate her attempt at a joke.

"I'm drawn to you and I don't know why." Jareth added, staring at the table top in front of him.

Sarah had to leave. The same suffocating feeling that she had when she first met him was coming back.

"I have to go." Sarah said.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Jareth said.

"No, it's not that. I just have to go." Sarah didn't even bother to grab her coffee. She knew it was rude, but she walked out of the coffee shop. She could feel her chin trembling as she tried to hold in the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Heading towards the closest subway, Sarah wanted to be as far away from Jareth King as possible, but would it ever be possible? It would never be, and deep down she knew it. She didn't even know why she was reacting the way she was.

Staring at herself in the glass of the subway car, she remembered the name the woman offered her earlier in the evening. It wasn't until she walked into an empty apartment that she allowed her tears to escape. She still didn't know why she felt the way she did. Jack was perfect for her, but along came another man, who was in a committed relationship, that made her feel things. They hardly knew each other, and that confused Sarah even more. This was stupid. It was just some random, stupid whatever it was would fade away with time.

It had to. She would make sure of it.


	4. The Weight of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Toby's Estate is a real coffee shop in Brooklyn. Also, this chapter was heavily inspired by the song "Iodine & Iron" by The Veils. There are two versions out there, an album version and an acoustic version, and they are both spectacular.

Chapter 4: The Weight of Water

 

Everything had been going according to plan for the next few weeks. Sarah avoided the area where Apothecary King was and even found a new coffee shop to frequent. Jack was working more hours than usual, but Sarah brushed it aside. Her work kept her busy, and that was what she needed for the time being. It was easy not to focus on how much time she wasn't spending with Jack considering that she searched for anything to keep her mind from thinking about him.

It wasn't only Jareth King that clouded her thoughts, but it was also the stranger she met on the subway. She filed away the name Sarah Williams and Haverstraw for a rainy day, but she was to busy to really devote any time to satiate her curiosity. At least, at first she was.

Her curiosity always got the better of her, and one day while waiting for Jack to come home from work she decided to see what information the internet could provide. Searching for "Sarah Williams" and "Haverstraw" she hit the enter button and didn't expect much given she died 30 years earlier.

Instead, she found an old news article entitled "Local Girl's Death Still a Mystery" that was archived online. Clicking on it, the first thing she noticed was a photo of who she assumed was Sarah Williams' parents. They looked distraught, but that was expected given the situation.

The article focused on the "mysterious" autopsy report that determined Sarah's death to be natural causes. Her family didn't buy the findings and were frustrated by police officials brushing aside their grief and worries that foul play may have been involved. There were no signs of assault. No signs of any sort of accident. Her body was found next to the pond in a local park.

After a toxicology report was done, the coroner, Julius Rikards, settled for a natural causes and mentioned that grief makes people capable of thinking the worst possible things. Sure, Rikards felt sympathy towards the Williams family, but he was quoted as saying that he "had to go where the science took him."

Sarah looked at the photo of the location where her body was found and couldn't take her eyes away from the lone swan in the water. The photo was old and grainy, but it felt so familiar to her. Had she been there before? No, she grew up in Albany. Haverstraw was an unfamiliar town to her before the woman on the subway even mentioned it. Farther in the background she could have swore she saw an owl, but squinted her eyes shut and attributed it to an overactive imagination.

"A picture. I need to see a picture." Sarah said to herself.

After a few more minutes of searching, she found the original obituary for Sarah Williams. Sarah's eyes welled up when she saw the photo. It appeared to be from a yearbook, but Sarah understood why the woman on the subway thought they were one in the same. This could have been her. It almost felt like it was her.

Sarah didn't realize that she was crying until she felt a few tears hit her hand. There was a heaviness pressing in on her chest, and she could hear every single beat of her heart. Slamming the laptop closed, Sarah wanted to get out of the apartment, but she knew exactly where she would go and that would do her no good. He would think she was crazy. Wait. Why was she concerned about what he would think?

Staring at the fridge, Sarah was determined to find any sort of way to erase what she just saw out of her mind. Deciding she would prepare a meal for both her and Jack, Sarah walked towards the fridge, determined to direct her attention towards something culinary even though she wasn't hungry at all. The thought of food made her sick.

After baking a chicken and giving the fridge a thorough cleaning, Sarah sat in the living room. No lights were on. She had a song on repeat blaring out in the Bose speakers she invested in some time ago. Sarah didn't even know who sang the song, but when she first heard it at the Starbucks she used to frequent, she asked for the song title and downloaded it that day.

She didn't know why she welcomed the darkness. It seemed that everywhere she looked, she saw Sarah Williams. She only read the obituary once, but somehow she managed to memorize it.

Sarah Williams loved reading. Sarah Williams had an overactive imagination. Sarah Williams didn't have a lot of friends. Sarah Williams had a little brother. Sarah wasn't the popular girl in school, but she wasn't a total outcast either. She just blended in with the crowd.

What books did Sarah Williams like? What kind of music made her happy? Did she get along with her family? Was she an honors student? There were so many questions that she would never truly know the answer to, but she somehow felt a connection. Sarah Williams could have been her in another life, but wasn't her life indeed another one?

Looking out the window, she didn't feel an ounce of guilt at wondering what Jareth King was doing. Was he with Penelope? No. More than likely she was working with Jack.

Maybe she was lonely? Yes, that had to be it. All of this Jack-possibly-becoming-partner business was screwing with her. Still, he hadn't even been offered the position. What if he was offered it? A part of Sarah didn't even care anymore and that was so unlike her.

But something was changing. She could feel it as she walked towards their bedroom. The song was starting again, and she didn't care if it had been on repeat for the last hour or so.

The song would sing her to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she could see herself dancing with Jareth King.

Ain't it useless to fight

Or to pretend

That it'll all come out right in the end

So you wait for me

I who've only time

Yeah, you wait for me

Care to ease my mind

Iodine and iron?

Sarah smiled as she imagined them moving together in a steady unison.

And I'm thinking of you

When times are hard

I feel as mad as the moon

And twice as scarred

Still you wait for me

And you fill my heart

Yeah, you wait for me

And you light the dark

Iodine and iron

In her dream, he gently guided her head to his shoulder, gently tightening his grip on her form. She hated dancing, but this was different. This was magic. There were other forms dancing, but the two paid no mind to all that was happening around them. Yes, this was magic.

So don't plead to me now

To be only mine

Love, you're stripping me down

Like turpentine

Still you wait for me

Then you leave no trace

Yeah, you wait for me

Soon I'll be erased

With iodine and iron

Iodine and iron

Iodine and iron

"Jar…" Sarah mumbled as she felt an arm wrap around her torso.

"Shhh. I didn't mean to wake you." Jack drowsily whispered, snuggling into her.

Sarah briefly looked at her alarm clock before mumbling.

"It's past midnight."

"I know. Penelope was still at the office when I left. Did you know that song was on repeat? It was on when I walked in."

Choosing to ignore his question, Sarah mumbled into her pillow, "Please tell me you're going to go in late."

She only heard a fatigued grunt, but she knew that he would be up at his usual time in a matter of hours.

Sarah wished to be more understanding, but doubt was starting to creep in. If Jack made partner, would this be a regular thing? She was accepting of such a thing if it happened once in a while, and she felt bad for not supporting him in such task. He was a hard worker and deserved to be recognized for his achievements, but there was always a cost. Why did there always have to be a cost?

The following Sunday, Sarah was getting in some required reading at Toby's Estate in Brooklyn. She needed to get out of the apartment for the sake of her own sanity. Sarah insisted that Jack have a guy's day with some of his buds. Sarah wanted to spend the time with him, but she felt a bit guilty for being selfish. Jack hadn't seen his friends in weeks, and if shooting some hoops would help relieve some of the stress from his job, then who was she to deny him that?

Sarah had already read through four of the seven chapters of a new manuscript that was placed in her box Friday afternoon. Marking a few notes on the side, she didn't notice the customers that flowed in and out of the shop. Then, as if a voice whispered it to her in her mind, she looked up and saw Jareth King walk into the shop.

Quickly looking down at her work, she whispered to herself, "Don't see me. Don't see me. Don't see me."

"Sarah."

She would know that voice anywhere. Looking up, she saw him and swore that she had never seen such a beautiful man before in her life. Sure, Jack was handsome in that typical, conventional way. But Jareth's unusualness made him stand out. What others would label as strange, she thought stunning.

"Hello." She said, realizing that she only wanted him to share in her company.

"May I join you after I place my order?"

Sarah knew she should tell him that she was busy, but every instinct in her body spoke otherwise.

"Sure." Sarah said, smiling at him.

Minutes later Jareth sat across from Sarah and she put away her pen.

"Blue ink." Jareth said.

"Well, aquamarine if we're going to get technical." Sarah responded, feeling like a teenager all over again.

"Is that manuscript any good?"

"It's different, but it's not really my job to ultimately determine if it's good. I just have to make sure the writer doesn't mix up the colons and semicolons."

"I think that would get boring after a while." Jareth said before sipping his espresso.

"It's tedious when you don't enjoy the writing." Sarah said.

"I take it Jack is busy at work."

"Well, I'm spending more time with fictional characters than I am my boyfriend. It's not an ideal situation, but needs must. Today, however, hopefully he's releasing the stress on a basketball court."

"You live with him, right?" Jareth asked.

"Yes. We're going on about 14 months of cohabitation."

"Are you happier living with him?"

Sarah wasn't too comfortable with the question, but she knew she couldn't lie.

"Well, I suppose our relationship hasn't really changed since we started living together. There was always this flow to it. It never required much thinking and that's one of the things I love about him. We don't have everything in common, but I think I'd get bored quickly if that was the case. What about Penelope? Are you happy living with her?"

"Oh, I don't live with her."

"I'm sorry. I just assumed."

"No. We're both too independent for our own good sometimes. It's a quality I always love in women, but the downfall is also in that sense of detachment. I knew when I first met Penelope that her career came first, and I admire that about her. I never wanted to settle down with someone who was so quick to give up her life and passions to play house with a man."

"Wow, you must have been burned pretty bad in the past." Sarah said.

"I wouldn't say burned. I've always found it easy to detach myself. Penelope is my third serious relationship, but…" Jareth paused, not knowing how to say what he obviously wanted to say.

"But what?" Sarah asked, feeling as if she was about to learn some deep dark secret of his.

"I know she's not the one - just as I have for all the others."

"So you're just biding your time? Wow, you really are detached."

"Maybe I am." Jareth solemnly replied.

"Do you love her?" Sarah asked, not questioning her own manners.

It took Jareth a few seconds to formulate an answer.

"I do, but if she had to sacrifice me for her career, then I can't say I'd be torn up about it."

Sarah turned her head in disbelief.

"That's really sad."

"Yeah, well, I know that we're not going to settle down with one another. I do love her, but it's strange. It doesn't feel the way we're taught love is supposed to feel. I guess what I'm trying to say is that there are still some gaps.I don't think I'm meant to walk through this world with her."

"Have you told her this?" Sarah sadly asked.

"I think she knows even if she can't acknowledge it herself. Her career is the love of her life. At least right now it is, and I'm not cruel enough to ask her to give that up."

"If you know that she's not the one, then why stay in the relationship?"

"I think it's a matter of now understanding that something was missing."

Sarah eyed the coffee cup in front of her, wondering what exactly he meant by those words.

"You don't think Jack would throw aside your relationship for a chance to climb the corporate ladder?"

"No. No, I don't." Sarah said confidently.

"Well then I wish nothing but amazing things for you two." Jareth said earnestly.

Sarah never questioned her relationship with Jack. It was a sturdy force in her life, but a slight sense of panic seeped its way into her heart at the thought of what Jareth proposed.

"So, I've never seen you here and this is one of my favorite coffee shops. Since when has it become yours?" Jareth asked.

"I just discovered it."

"While trying to avoid me?" Jareth asked jokingly even though Sarah knew he was being serious.

Sarah didn't respond, but anyone around her could tell that she was trying to think of some sort of response. He had been nothing but honest with her, but Sarah felt like she couldn't be so straightforward about her own feelings. There was so much at stake, and while she understood Jareth's detachment, Sarah refused to become so jaded. She was happy with Jack Hughes.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you."

"Oh, you're fibbing. Jack doesn't seem like the insecure type who wants his woman to only have one male friend in her life — him."

"Is that what we are? Friends?"

"I'd very much like to be your friend, but it's a two way street. We can't truly be friends if you're going out of your way to avoid me."

"I'm not going out of my way." Sarah said, looking anywhere but at the man sitting across from her.

"There you go fibbing again! It's fine if you don't want to tell me. It only adds to the overall mystery. So here is what I'm proposing, Sarah. I'm going to get up and go about my day which will include a trip to my favorite book shop, BookCourt, followed by a lovely brunch at Cheryl's Global Soul because the french toast over there is worth all of the exercise one may have to do to work it off. If you just so happen to be in the area for one or both of those potential adventures, I'd appreciate your company. If not, I bid you a good day."

And with that, Jareth got up grabbed his coffee.

"I'll see you around Sarah." Jareth said before exiting the business.

Sarah had to applaud the audacity of Jareth King. Watching him exit, cool and confident, without a hint of arrogance, she shook her head. Going back to her manuscript, Sarah tried to get back on track with her work.

Thirty minutes of reading, but she couldn't remember a word she read.

Sighing in frustration, Sarah gently slammed her pen down on the table. In her head she kept telling herself that she wasn't going to hail a cab to BookCourt, but as she packed up her bag, she knew exactly where her feet were going to direct her.

Twenty-three minutes later Sarah walked into BookCourt. She had been there before a few times, but not often enough. Scanning the store, she looked for Jareth King, but didn't see him anywhere. She scolded herself for her predictability, but she knew that there was a chance he moved on to his brunch. Feeling a bit like an idiot for being so impulsive, Sarah decided to walk around the store.

She didn't know how she ended up in the spirituality section, nor did she realize she was reaching for a particular book: The Return: Examining Reincarnation. Reading the back of the book, Sarah wasn't normally drawn to this particular section of any bookstore.

Sarah must have been engrossed because she slightly jumped when she heard, "Who do you think you were in a past life?" whispered in her left ear.

"Oh, I don't believe in this stuff."

"Then why are you so intrigued with that book?"

"I don't know. I just picked it up on a whim."

Sarah noticed his smile and immediately knew that it was one of pure joy knowing that she would do exactly what he thought she would.

"So, it's obvious you believe in this reincarnation mumbo jumbo." Sarah said, placing the book back where she found it.

The two walked around the store, not focusing on any section in particular.

"I wouldn't say I believe in it 100%, but who doesn't love the idea of coming back. A soul, not completing its journey, gets a chance to try and fix things in another life. It's beautiful if you think about it." Jareth said.

"Well, who do you think you were in a past life?" Sarah asked, in a not so serious manner.

"Obviously I was a king given my last name." Jareth responded, trying not to walk too close to Sarah.

"It's that simple!" Sarah responded, trying not to think of Sarah Williams.

"Not really. There's more to it than that."

"Well explain it to me. I'm not educated on this topic like you appear to be."

"A lot of people think that it involves only past lovers, but it could also be friendships. I don't really know much to be honest, but sometimes I wonder."

"What? You think you've lived a past life?" Sarah jokingly asked.

"I don't know. I sometimes have these dreams where I rule a kingdom, but it's strange, because not everyone is human if that makes sense. If it was a one time dream, then I wouldn't put much stock into it, but have you ever dreamed the same dream multiple times?"

Sarah didn't know how to respond to his question.

"It's stupid, I know. I also dream of dancing. There's this huge ballroom, and I'm dancing with someone. Strangely, I can't really make out her face, but I somehow know that she's the person I'm meant to be with. There's a comfort there that I never notice or feel in other dreams, but it strangely feels like she's…"

"Home." Sarah softly said, not realizing that she stopped walking.

"Yeah, something like that." Jareth said, staring at Sarah.

The intensity of the situation was almost too much, and Sarah was so thankful when she saw a book currently on a best sellers list.

"See that book?" Sarah asked, pointing to a plain cover.

"Yes." Jareth said, focusing his vision on the book.

"I edited that book. Want to know a secret?" Sarah asked, smiling at Jareth.

"Sure." Jareth responded, his face brightening up.

"The author always got the three versions of 'there' mixed up. Plus, he loves writing in second person as if that will make him some kind of literary revolutionary." Sarah said, thankful for the change of subject in their conversation.

"What's so bad about second person?"

"It's typically frowned upon in writing. I've read wonderful examples of it in the past, but this particular author needs to just avoid it."

"And learn the difference between 'there,' 'their,' and 'they're'."

The two shared a laugh before moving on. Sarah ended up purchasing the book on reincarnation. She told herself it was purely for curiosity, but both she and Jareth King knew better.

Later as she dug into the French toast that Jareth King recommended, Sarah listened to Jareth talk about the detailed process that went into making custom perfume oils. It wasn't as simple as throwing together a bunch of ingredients. Sarah learned that there was a mathematical formula for creating such things, even the color of the bottle was important in order to preserve the quality of the ingredients.

"Have you created a formula for anyone in particular?" Sarah asked.

"Of course. The Park Avenue women like knowing that something is uniquely theirs. I tried to create an oil for Penelope. Well, I did, but she had some sort of allergic reaction to it. There was a hideous rash. She had to were turtlenecks for a few days, in mid-July I might add! I just decided to leave well enough alone. I have been rather inspired lately though."

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"I'm trying to pin you down, scent wise."

Sarah was surprised, but she didn't say anything.

"Please don't tell me it involves sandalwood and musk." Sarah said, unintentionally rolling her eyes.

"No, not at all!" Jareth said laughing. His face soon took on a serious look. "Whenever I first met you, I immediately thought of green grass and fresh water."

Sarah dropped her fork. She was thankful she didn't have food in her mouth because she was sure that she would have choked on it. Looking up at him, he wasn't even looking at her. There was that daze again, as if he was in another world.

"The sky was gloomy, but… that's how I would describe you. I also think of peaches, but that could be because I love that fruit."

She suddenly lost her appetite. Looking down at her plate, Sarah didn't realize she was zoned out until she felt a hand on top of hers. Looking at Jareth's hand on top of hers, she could tell that he was asking her if she was fine, but she couldn't answer him.

"I'm… I'm fine." Sarah said, knowing Jareth didn't believe her.

That evening Sarah was preparing a stir fry when she heard the door to the apartment open.

"How was it?" Sarah asked, seeing Jack walk into the kitchen.

"It was so needed! I didn't realize how much I needed a day to just hang out with the guys until it actually happened." Jack said before picking a carrot out of the wok. "Thanks again for insisting that I go." Jack said before kissing Sarah.

"It should be ready in about five minutes. Want to prepare a salad?"

"Sure." Jack said as he grabbed the ingredients out of the fridge.

As Jack pulled apart the lettuce, he asked, "So, what did you do today?"

"I grabbed a coffee and did some reading of that new manuscript." Sarah didn't feel the need to cover up that she spent most of her day with Jareth King, but she didn't know how to approach the topic.

"I ended up running into Jareth King today. We grabbed brunch."

"Oh really?" Jack asked, not a hint of annoyance in his voice. "He must be a bit frustrated with Penelope's work load."

"Strangely enough, he wasn't. I sensed there was a bit of tension between the two of them, but it's really none of my business." Sarah said.

"Yeah, well, I don't think they're going to be together much longer." Jack said, now focusing the knife on a few tomatoes.

"What makes you say that?" Sarah asked.

"Well, you go into Penelope's office, and there are no pictures of them. She doesn't really talk about him in the office, but she's big on keeping her personal and professional life separate. It wouldn't surprise me if hey break up after the yearly social."

"Oh gosh, the firm is doing that again?" Sarah asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Oh come on, who doesn't love dressing up and networking with a bunch of lawyers?" Jack jokingly asked, bumping his hip into Sarah's.

"Yeah, there's nothing I love more than schmoozing with drunk lawyers and their wives who are wearing jewelry that costs more than our rent. Not to mention, one can practically smell the Botox."

The two served themselves before sitting at the dinner table. Jack brushed aside Sarah's manuscript and was a bit interested in the reincarnation book.

"Really? Reincarnation?" Jack asked.

"Oh, that's just an impulse purchase. It's for research really." Technically, she wasn't lying to him.

"What are you researching?"

Sarah knew it would be foolish to tell him about Sarah Williams, so she brushed it towards the manuscript involving a reincarnation plot line. It was a little lie, sure, but she knew he wouldn't be interested in reading it.

"Am I really going to have to go to that social?"

"If I must suffer, then so shall you!" Jack joking said before popping a carrot in his mouth.

"Then I'll make sure to get the flu that week." Sarah said before sticking her tongue out towards Jack.

That night as the two lay in bed, Sarah began reading the book she purchased earlier that day. Jack had drifted off to sleep earlier, but her mind raced as if she drank three cups of coffee before heading to bed.

The first few chapters were boring, but the testimonials were what truly caught her interest.

Jackson was a twelve year old boy from New Orleans who believed himself to be the reincarnation of a pilot who died on the shores of Normandy during World War II.

Sophie was a forty-five year old from Montana who claimed to have been married to a high ranking general during the Civil War. She claimed to have never visited the home she swore she knew like the back of her hand. When the author took her to the location where she claimed she once lived, Sophie described exactly how the house looked in 1864. Sarah brushed it off to a woman doing her homework, but there were small details that only certain descendants of the general's family knew that Sophie hit head on.

Sarah expected that the book would make her realize how foolish the whole idea of it was, but now every time she looked in the mirror, she saw the face of Sarah Williams. Rather than feel relieved, she felt like something was happening. Should she pursue it? No, but Sarah Davies was too curious for her own good.


	5. Don't Let This Turn Into Something It's Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone for taking the time to read this. I'm having so much fun writing this, and I'm glad that you all are enjoying it.

Chapter 5: Don't Let This Turn Into Something It's Not

 

Sarah woke up with a headache the size of Manhattan. She was never one to call in sick, but today was one of those days. It didn't hurt that Jack insisted she do such a thing. The great thing about her career was that she could work from home if needed, so she didn't feel so guilty about doing her job in bed.

After a while she began to feel restless and decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a walk outside. Sarah kept it simple with jeans and a v neck t-shirt. She wanted a coffee because sometimes paying someone to make one's coffee tasted much better than making one's own.

Without thinking, Sarah began to walk towards the Starbucks she usually frequented. Her headache was diminishing, but it still lingered. Hoping that caffeine would do the trick, Sarah was a woman on a mission until she spotted Apothecary King. She didn't realize that she stopped walking in her tracks until she was standing in front of the door.

Deciding that she should act like an adult, Sarah walked into Apothecary King and was immediately hit with a smell that made her wish every room in her apartment smelled like the shop did.

"It's about time you walked in." Sarah heard a young man say before the healer added, "I've been waiting a long time."

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked.

"It was funny seeing you peek in the window and then run away."

Sarah looked down at her flats, hoping her cheeks weren't getting red.

"Are you here to see Jareth?" The healer asked, a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, well… is he here?" Sarah asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"He's in the back, tending to the herb garden. Customers aren't normally allowed back there, but I think he'd welcome your company."

The healer directed her towards the back which lead to a small outdoor garden. It was almost out of a fairy tale; it was so whimsical. She could smell the lavender immediately, but looking around, she saw herbs that one would expect for healing, but there were some things that were unfamiliar to her.

There were glass circular jars which almost looked like bubbles around the room. Sarah assumed that was where Jareth kept the ingredients he grew and collected. Looking around in awe, Sarah didn't realize she was standing less than ten feet away from the owner until he spoke.

"Sarah. What are you doing here?" Jareth asked.

He was wearing an apron that was spotted with dirt. Holding onto some clippers, he appeared shocked to see her.

"I was told that I could come back here." Sarah said, worried that the healer got it all wrong.

"Here for that discount?" Jareth asked jokingly.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

"No work today?"

"I took a sick day. I had a bad headache this morning. Seriously though, am I allowed to be back here?"

"Is it gone?" Jareth asked, focusing his attention now on an aloe plant.

"Not completely."

"Ah, well, you've come to the right place." Jareth took a few steps towards a cabinet and grabbed a tiny vial. Opening the vial, Jareth approached Sarah.

"Come here." Jareth requested, without a hint of knowledge with just how seductive his words were to Sarah.

Jareth dabbed some of the liquid on the tip of index finger and softly massaged it on Sarah's forehead and temples. She could smell peppermint mixed with lavender. Not realizing she closed her eyes, Sarah inhaled the glorious scent and relaxed into the apothecary's touch. His touch was gentle, and with each inhale, Sarah felt a bliss she couldn't truly describe.

Eyes still closed, Sarah felt Jareth's arms on her shoulders as he turned her around.

"Lift up your hair." Jareth spoke.

Sarah complied as she lifted her head and felt Jareth place some of the oil on her neck. Pressing the oil in certain spots along her neck, Sarah finally realized that Jareth King was touching her. It wasn't intimate, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be intimately touched by him.

She imagined him wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her to him. The weight of his head on her shoulder as their breaths aligned was a thing of beauty. It felt as if the world made the two of them just for each other. He slowly turned her to face him and gently brought his lips to hers.

The fantasy was suddenly disrupted by his words.

"You are more than invited to visit me here. Why don't you sit down for a few minutes." Jareth suggested as he pulled a stool towards her.

"Thanks." Sarah said, focusing her attention on the concrete floor. "What you put on me - was that one of your creations?"

"It's one of our bestsellers. I can't make enough of it. Some weeks it's on backorder."

"It smells divine."

"Thank you. It took me a while to find the right formula, but once I did…"

"This little garden of yours is so beautiful." Sarah looked around, still enchanted with it.

"I love it back here. I'm a good businessman, at least, according to the magazines, but I'm much happier back here. Ezra is the more social creature, so I keep him in the front."

"Is Ezra your quote unquote healer?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. He's planning on attending medical school in another year or two. I'm not so happy about losing my resident healer/associate."

Sarah observed Jareth carefully pick and cut the herbs that would be used for his creations. She always admired people who had the talent to do things she knew she couldn't do. Watching in utter fascination, Sarah could still smell the oil that he placed in certain spots on her skin.

She was so lost in her surroundings that she didn't notice Jareth stand in front of her.

"This is for you." Jareth said, handing her a small, dark bottle.

"What is it?" Sarah said.

"It's your very own perfume oil." He said.

"Very own as in it's only for me?"

"Very own as in I will never put it on the shelves."

"Jareth, you didn't have to do this." Sarah said, not knowing what to truly say.

Opening the bottle, she brought it to her nose and immediately noticed the smell of freshly cut grass mixed with water. It was green, but there was a floral smell to it too that wasn't overpowering.

"I wouldn't recommend putting it on now because you've got the headache potion on you, but…"

"I love it." Sarah said. "Truly, no one has ever done something like this for me."

"It's my pleasure. I even gave it a name."

"Really?"

"Composition S."

"That sounds so fancy." Sarah joked.

"No, it's simple. Sometimes the most beautiful things are the simplest."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I felt like I had to create it if that makes any sense. It's like I couldn't focus on anything else until I figured your composition out."

Jareth paused before adding, "Wow. That makes me sound like a bit of a creeper."

Sarah laughed it off. There was a familiar warmth that enveloped Sarah when she looked in his eyes. She knew that she shouldn't stare, but she couldn't force herself to look away. She heard the lyrics in her mind as if the song was playing in the room: Still you wait for me…

Looking down at the bottle, she gently fingered it, knowing that such a gift was a precious commodity. What should she tell Jack? It would be too weird to admit that it was personally created for her. She would worry about that little white lie later.

Her headache ceased to exist. At least, she didn't notice it anymore. It was now being replaced with another pain in her heart that she was reluctant to admit to.

Later that night as Jack hungrily kissed Sarah, she tried to be enthusiastic as possible given how little she saw of him lately. As Jack ran his hands under her shirt, Sarah tried to savor his touch, but every time she closed her eyes, she imagined Jareth running his finger along the back of her neck. She felt his fingers along her temple. She felt his eyes baring into hers. Still you wait for me… and you fill my heart…

Opening her eyes, she saw Jareth staring back and her and immediately pushed Jack away. Sitting up, she couldn't face him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing. It's me. It's all me."

She didn't have to look at Jack to see his frustration.

"You've never done that before. You've never pushed me away. It seems that's all that you've been doing lately." Jack said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You know, I don't understand you sometimes." Jack said.

"I don't even understand myself sometimes." Sarah said, hoping that she wouldn't start crying.

"Talk to me. For the last few weeks there has been a wall between us. We can't deny that."

"Well, considering that I only see you about five hours a day…" Sarah said, immediately regretting her words.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing."

"Sarah, that's not fair and you know it! I thought you wanted me to pursue this partnership."

"I do!" Sarah said, turning to face Jack. "I do, but I didn't think it would be so hard not having you around. I don't think this is something I want to get used to if you become partner."

"I've been a shit boyfriend, I know. I feel so guilty seeing you in passing day in and day out, but there's going to be more breathing room once the Jules case is done."

But what about the next big case? Sarah couldn't release the question in the air between them because she already knew the answer.

"It's going to better Sarah, I promise." Jack said reassuringly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah allowed Jack to kiss her, and as she placed her head on his chest, she wished she could trust his words. She knew that he believed that things would get easier, but Jack always was more optimistic than she was. It was a quality she loved about him, but now it left a bitter taste on her tongue.

For the next two weeks Sarah wore the composition Jareth King created for her. She received numerous compliments and took a gleeful pride in knowing that it was something that couldn't be purchased by anyone else. Sarah always associated scents with images and people. Coffee and laundry detergent always reminded her of Jack. Roses reminded her of her parents. The perfume oil reminded her of Jareth more than anything else. She stopped counting every time she would lift a wrist to her nose to inhale the concoction. It had the ability to calm her down when she needed it.

Things between Jack and her had gotten better. He was truly making an effort come home at a decent time and spend more time with Sarah. But still, one person always lingered in the back of her mind.

Sarah didn't put much thought into Sarah Williams and looked at her fascination with reincarnation as a temporary distraction to fill the void that was left by Jack working too many hours.

Just when she was beginning to think that things were returning to normal (whatever that was), Sarah bumped into Jareth King one Saturday while she was waiting for her lunch to be prepared at a local food truck.

"Hello stranger." Jareth said. "I thought I recognized that particular fragrance."

"How's it going?" Sarah asked.

"It's as well as it could be considering. Lunch break?"

"I was running a few errands and thought I'd grab something before heading home. You?"

"The perk of having your own business is that you can enjoy a leisurely lunch. As long as I bring something back for Ezra then I can do whatever I please. He loves this particular truck."

"I'm rather fond of their grilled cheese sandwiches."

"That's Ezra's favorite too."

This was the part where she should just wish him well and ask him to tell Penelope hello for her, but she couldn't force herself to just walk away.

"How's Penelope?" Sarah asked after grabbing her order.

"I hope she's well."

"Ah, I take it the workload has effected things."

"You could say that. We decided to end our relationship."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Self fulfilling prophecy."

Sarah didn't realize she was waiting for Jareth to grab his meals until the two began to walk together towards King Apothecary.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, recalling what Jack said earlier about how he thought they weren't going to make it past the annual social.

"It's actually ended more amicably than I thought it would. She was the one who ended it. I'm sad about it, but I think we were better friends than lovers. I'm still going to accompany her to that dance thing I'm sure Jack told you about."

"So it was a clean break?"

"Cleaner than clean." Jareth added as the two walked on.

"Still, such things are always sad."

"Not really. It's sad when people stay together even though they know they're not right for each other."

The two were quiet as they continued to walk towards Jareth's business. Sarah didn't know why she invited herself to tag along with him. She thought about apologizing for being so presumptuous, but as she sat in the storefront with Jareth and Ezra enjoying the best damned grilled cheese sandwich in New York, she felt like she was more than welcome to impose herself in their world.

"You two have to go to the Olde Curiosity Shoppe three blocks down the road. There is this amazing tarot card reader." Ezra said.

"Oh come on Ezra. That's all a rip off." Jareth said.

"Madame Talulah is very insightful. She told me that it was my mission in life to heal the wounded."

"I've been telling you that for months! Suddenly it makes sense when you hear it from a total stranger? Plus, as I recall, weren't you wearing scrubs that day?" Jareth said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Sarah snickered at the comment, enjoying the camaraderie between the two of them. These were two men who she could see herself hanging out with.

"What's her name?" Sarah asked.

"Madame Talulah. She doesn't own the shop or anything. I think she just does tarot readings on the weekends. I bet she's some sort of stock analyst that does readings on the side, but then again, she looks the part of some hippy dippy reader." Ezra said.

Sarah didn't think before she spoke, "Let's go check her out. It's purely for entertainment purposes, right?"

"No, it's purely for ripping you off." Jareth said, rolling his eyes before eating the final bite of his sandwich.

"For someone with such a sense for adventure, you sure are shooting this one down pretty quickly." Sarah said.

"Ooo, one point for Sarah." Ezra added.

"I'll go with you, but I'm not throwing money away to hear someone spout out some rubbish about my career or love life."

"It could be a total waste of time." Sarah said.

"Oh no, I'm fully invested now. I want to see if this Madame Tally Tolkien Talulah is the real deal. Let me go wash up my hands first." Jareth said as he walked towards the back of the store.

There was brief awkward moment of silence between Sarah and Ezra before he added, "He lives upstairs."

"Excuse me?" Sarah said, not knowing what to say.

"This shop was first owned by a tailor who lived upstairs. I think the reason this place appealed to him so much was because it reminded him of home."

Sarah still didn't know what to say.

"I really wish you would have introduced yourself earlier, Sarah. You are a joy to behold, and while I thought Penelope was nice, I knew that relationship wouldn't see the end of the year. Jareth was never as laid back with her as he is with you."

Sarah didn't know what to say. Did Jareth talk about her to Ezra?

"I think the reason he's so reluctant to open his mind to Madame Talulah is because he wants to believe so much. Please don't tell him that I told you that." Ezra added.

"I won't." Sarah said reassuringly.

"I like you a lot."

Sarah was thankful when she heard Jareth's approaching footsteps.

"Alright, let's go see that hack." Jareth said before adding, "Ezra, I'm going to pick up stuff along the way. We're in desperate need of some bottles and stoppers. Is there anything else we need?"

"Yeah, ink for the printer. It's getting low."

"Will do. Sarah?"

"I guess we should go then." Sarah said, feeling a bit awkward.

As the two walked towards the Olde Curiosity Shoppe, Sarah hoped to find something, conversation wise, to talk about. Instead, Sarah focused on the way Jareth King carried himself. For a man who owned his own business, he still dressed professionally. The man had a certain style to him, and Sarah felt underdressed compared to him.

A part of her wanted to grab his hand, but how would she explain her actions? A sign of solidarity in tough times? Friends don't hold hands. No legitimate excuse existed. Clutching her purse, Sarah was about to say something about the weather when Jareth stopped walking.

"Here we are!"

Jareth held the door open for her.

"Thanks." Sarah whispered as she walked in.

The shop was filled with all sorts of new age materials. Sarah laughed a little because this was the kind of shop Jack thought Jareth had. Jareth was immediately attracted to the crystals, but in the corner of her eye, Sarah could see a small room in the back. A woman sat alone at a table and appeared to be in a trance like state.

"Can I help you?" A young woman asked Sarah.

"Um, yeah. I heard that you guys do fortune telling." Sarah said.

"Fortune telling is for fairs and music festivals. Madame Talulah has a gift." The saleswoman said.

"I'm sorry. I just heard wonderful things about her."

"She's in the back room. I'm sure she's aware that you're here."

Sarah turned to look for Jareth, and noticed him becoming all too enchanted with the crystals that were on display.

"It'll be $40 for a thirty minute session." The woman said.

"Oh, of course!" Sarah said, reaching for the cash in her wallet. Part of her wanted to just walk out of the shop. $40 was a bit pricey for entertainment, but Sarah felt cornered now. Handing two twenty dollar bills to the woman, she turned around and headed towards the small nook.

Stepping into the room, Sarah hesitated before sitting down at the table where Madame Talulah had a tarot deck spread out.

"Madame Talulah?" Sarah spoke.

The woman's hair was fiery red, and she wore a pair of glasses that appeared to be in style during the 1980s.

"Please sit." Talulah spoke nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry. I really don't put much stock in this kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Talulah spoke, a slight accent making itself known.

"Fortune telling."

"This isn't fortune telling, Sarah."

Sarah didn't recall giving the woman her name. It must have been passed along to her from the cashier in the front, but that was impossible.

"Besides, if you don't put much stock in this kind of stuff, then why are you here?"

"I see I've offended you."

"Darling, I get this every day from people just like you. I only tell you what I see. I don't paint pretty pictures to make you feel better. Some can handle it - some can't."

"No questions?" Sarah asked, a bit confused.

"Please give me your hand." Talulah said.

Sarah placed her hand in Talulah's and watched as the woman closed her eyes and repeatedly took in deep breaths. After two to three minutes of silence Sarah wondered if the woman fell asleep. Sarah was ready to leave the room and ask for a refund when Talulah spoke,

"You doubt me, but that's something I'm used to." Her eyes remained closed as she gripped Sarah's hand and continued talking.

"These past few weeks have been a bit stressful in a personal relationship of yours. You say that things are fine, when really they aren't."

Even though there was some truth to that, it was too general for her taste. Most people she knew of who sought advice from a "psychic" went because of relationship troubles.

"You're questioning your relationship with your fiance."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the absurdity of what the woman was saying, and she now looked at the woman's words as pure entertainment. Now everything was to be taken with a grain of salt.

"You were here before. Same name, but you were lost to the world back then." Talulah said before inhaling and exhaling loudly.

"You've could have been a queen once. An offer was made, but you turned the king down. Now you've both been given another chance to rectify the mistakes of both pasts. You've already found him. He feels it too because you are both meant to be, but he too pretends that nothing is happening. He's repeating his past again by not being completely honest. The gods and goddesses have given you both this opportunity. He feels it too." Talulah stressed the last four words.

Sarah didn't realize that Talulah's eyes opened and were staring at her's when she repeated, "He feels it too."

The woman released Sarah's right hand and acted as if nothing was just revealed to her.

"Hmm, it seems like I'm having trouble connecting today. Would you maybe like to do a tarot spread? I'd hate for you to waste your time or money."

"No thank you." Sarah whispered before exiting the room, clearly shaken by what was revealed.

This had to be some sort of trick. Sarah wasn't engaged, therefore, all of the king and queen stuff had to have been fluff. It had to be. However, Sarah left the nook more confused than ever.

"So, was that Talulah lady a total hack?" Jareth asked after they exited the shop.

Sarah tried to brush off her brief encounter as the two walked through the streets of Brooklyn.

"She said that I was engaged, so that should tell you something right there."

"Ouch! Did you break it to her?"

"No, I didn't have the heart to." Sarah said, hoping her nervousness wouldn't show.

"You weren't in there long. Was it that bad?" Jareth asked.

"It was awkward." Sarah said, hoping that would satiate his curiosity.

"I'm sure it was." Jareth said as they continued walking.

Sarah stopped walking.

"Look, I think I'm going to head back to my place. Thanks for everything. You didn't have to be so nice, and I'm sorry about the whole Penelope thing."

"It's life." Jareth said, shrugging.

Sarah saw a little disappointment in his face, and while she brushed it aside to the end of his relationship, a part of her hoped it was because she was walking away.

"Shall I see you at Toby's Estate soon?" Jareth asked.

"We shall see. Thanks again Jareth." Sarah said before walking away.

She wanted to look back and see if he was still there, but she never did. She somehow knew that he would wait until she could no longer be seen.

A little later Sarah walked through her apartment door, expecting to come home to an empty space. Instead she found Jack getting an early start to dinner.

"What's this?" Sarah asked, genuinely surprised.

"I was able to wrangle away half of the Saturday from the Jules case, and I thought I'd surprise you. I didn't think you'd be back this soon."

"Why the groceries? We don't need to stock up." Sarah asked, pulling Jack in for a hug.

"I'm thinking we can indulge in my specialty, hachis parmentier, and I went by that bakery you love and picked up their specialty carrot cheesecake.

"You don't roll out with this unless it's a special occasion." Sarah said, removing her jacket.

"Well, you'll just have to wait see."

"Wait, did you make partner?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not saying anything." Jack said, gently guiding Sarah out of the kitchen.

"By you not saying anything is basically telling me everything."

"Oh, I like the building suspense!" Jack said.

As Jack cooked their dinner in the kitchen, Sarah went to the bathroom to wash up. She couldn't get Madame Talulah's words out of her head. Opening the medicine cabinet, Sarah reached towards the vial of her personal composition. Sarah dabbed a few drops of it on her wrists and behind her ears. Smelling it, she immediately thought of its creator.

Exiting the bathroom, Sarah gravitated towards the folder she now kept which held all of her information on Sarah Williams. Through her research she found another article about Williams and her mysterious death, but it was the same information as the first article she found.

Going through the clippings, Sarah hoped that Jack didn't walk in the room. She stupidly hoped that looking at the papers would help her piece together a few things, but it was useless. Giving up on the task, Sarah put the folder in her work bag, knowing that Jack wouldn't accidentally discover it.

Jack made partner. Yes, that was a useful distraction to focus on. Sarah wanted to be happy; she knew that she should be happy, but the tension between them the last few weeks was too tangible. Maybe it would get better, but then again, what if it didn't?

Later that night, the two ate dinner and chatted about the usual things. Sarah randomly felt that she should reveal the truth about her time spent with Jareth King, but it wasn't like the two were having some torrid affair. But didn't it count as an emotional affair? What did that even mean? Jack was spending just as much, if not more, time with Penelope Lancaster, so why should she feel guilty about her new friend? She was at war with herself, even though a part of her knew that she shouldn't tear herself up about it. There were no emotional feelings attached to their friendship? At least, they weren't mutual. Sarah didn't know how Jareth felt, and she knew she was better off not knowing.

But there in lie the problem: Sarah knew there was an intense connection, even if she repeatedly tried to deny it to herself.

"Sarah, you with me?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I zoned out a bit, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Jack said, noticing the strangeness in front of him. "You smell nice by the way. Is that a new perfume?"

"Um, yeah."

Should she tell him the truth?

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It's actually a perfume oil. I was in the area and stopped by Apothecary King to check it out."

"That's Jareth King's shop, right?" Jack asked before taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah. It's a nice store." Sarah said.

"Penelope mentioned that she and Jareth were no longer together."

"Really?" Sarah asked, knowing full well that things were over.

"Yeah, but she didn't seem too torn up about it."

"Well, you did say that you thought they were going to break up." Sarah added.

"It's sad either way. I still contend that it was an odd match." Jack said.

"Maybe they're better off as friends." Sarah said, recalling what Jareth previously told her.

"Hmm, I don't know." Jack said as he walked off into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, waiting for Jack to return.

Seconds later he placed a piece of the carrot cheesecake in front of her before placing another piece down in front of his chair.

"I don't always buy into that 'we're better off as friends' type thing. To me it would be too awkward, but that's just me. Anyway, I don't want to talk about why their relationship failed. Let's focus on the positives." Jack said.

"You're right. What were we talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I have a feeling that I'm going to be offered the partnership."

"That's great!" Sarah said, hoping that he wouldn't see past her false happiness.

She focused on the cheesecake in front of her, smiling down at the treat she was about to indulge in. She may not have been 110% on board with his partnership, but she was on board for the treat in front of her.

"Yeah, but you see, it'll be nice and all, but I already have a partner… you." Jack said.

Sarah noticed a little black box being slid towards her plate.

"What's that?" Sarah said, slightly apprehensive.

"I know you're not one for cliched tropes, but I want you to be my partner for life."

How did Jack get to the side of her chair? Why was he on bended knee?

"Sarah Davies, will you do the honor and become my wife?"

Sarah was genuinely shocked by the proposal. Her eyes teared up a bit, but she didn't know if it was from joy or something else. She didn't know what to say. This was supposedly one of the most important days of her entire relationship, but she didn't know what to say. Her mind went blank.

"Yes." Sarah whispered, even though every fibre of her blood screamed that she wasn't supposed to accept such a thing.

She kept hearing the words of Madame Talulah over and over in her head, not about her fiance, but instead about supposed missed opportunities. She was supposed to be a queen. She had a chance to fix things in this life.

As Jack slid the ring on her finger, Sarah hoped that silent tears comforted Jack. Pulling him in for a hug, Sarah looked at the ring, knowing full well that whatever childish fantasies she harbored about Sarah Williams and Jareth King simply had to be squashed.

But she couldn't help but feel as if her acceptance of Jack's proposal was somehow dooming her in this, her second chance. No, she would not let herself fall into the trap of questioning every turn her relationship with Jack went in.

As she pulled Jack in for a tighter hug, she kept telling herself that she could still be a friend to Jareth King, but she knew that it was nothing but cold comfort.


	6. This Splintered Mast

If there was an award for the most uninspired soon-to-be bride, Sarah Davies would win the first, second, and third place prize. She and Jack agreed to a long engagement, but Sarah felt awkward because all of the things her co-workers were excited about, wedding wise, Sarah couldn't bring herself to feel joy for.

What kind of dress did she want to wear? Where were they going to get married? What flowers did she want to carry? Cake flavors? Honeymoon ideas? All of the questions were overwhelming, and Sarah thought about just taking the ring off her finger. It was a heavy weight on her in so many ways, and Sarah didn't want to have a wedding be the only conversational piece for people to talk about.

Browsing the racks at Neiman Marcus after work one Friday afternoon, Sarah promised Jack that she would look for something nice to wear to the firm's yearly social. Sighing out of frustration, Sarah felt like she was being asked to be someone she wasn't. The price tags on the dresses were horrendous, but Jack inadvertently insisted she "look the part" for one night.

If things were up to Sarah, she would wear a dress that she already purchased. Sure, it wasn't glitzy or glamorous, but it was her. Searching through the store, Sarah finally found an off-the-shoulder black lace peplum top. It was $2,000, but it was the cheapest thing she found. Sure, it was a top, but Sarah could wear one of the three black pencil skirts she currently had in her closet. Rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it all, she tried on two different sizes before settling on one.

"This is ridiculous." Sarah said as she walked out of the store, the top wrapped in the type of fancy packaging that designer clothes tend to warrant.

As Sarah hailed a cab to take her back to her home, she thought about how Jack tried to cut his hours on the Jules case. As they approached the end of it, Jack's work hours only increased. Sure, he came home at a decent time, but he always had work to do after dinner. Sarah never felt so alone, and every now and again she would stare at the beautiful ring on her finger.

Sitting in the back of a cab, she wondered what Jareth King was doing. Sarah imagined him working tirelessly in his garden. She smiled as she thought of his dirty apron. Madame Talulah's words were all but forgotten ever since she got engaged, but there were moments when it fully hit her that Talulah was right all along about the engagement. If she was right about that, then what about the king to her queen? The king had to be Jareth, didn't he?

Once home, she placed the blouse in the closet and went about her day. The social would take place in two weeks; maybe she could keep the tag on it and return it afterwards?

"Whatever." Sarah told herself as she plopped herself down on the sofa to get in some reading.

Later that evening, Jack returned home, carrying a similar bag from Neiman Marcus.

"Fancy suit?" Sarah joked before kissing Jack.

"Yep! It fit perfectly, which according to the salesperson, doesn't happen very often with Dolce & Gabbana."

"I finally picked something out. I still don't see why I couldn't just wear what I normally wear."

"I personally love your style, but I don't think Maximillian & Associates will love the simplicity on their biggest gathering of the year. So, let me see what you picked out."

"Can we eat first? I'm starving, and I'm a bad fiance because I ordered pizza and it should be here any minute now."

"Greasy?" Jack said happily.

"Very greasy!" Sarah added.

Hours later after eating their dinner and watching some television, Sarah had all but forgotten about the blouse when Jack brought it up again.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the thought of showing the blouse off, but she proceeded to grab it from the closet. Unwrapping it and jokingly waving it front of Jack, she was surprised to see the look on his face.

"That's it?" Jack said.

"Well, I'm going to pair it with a pencil skirt. It'll be fine. I want to return the damn thing."

"I think you should. I was hoping you'd get a dress."

"Jack, since when do I have to put on a show for these people? You work there, I don't."

"I know, but you know how some of those people are. You represent them because we're engaged."

"What is this, 1950? Do they know that I work full time?"

"Sarah, I'm serious."

"I'm serious too Jack. What? Next year I'm going to have to consider plastic surgery? A face lift maybe?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sarah."

"Why stop there? Are they going to dictate how many kids we have and where we purchase a home? Something right next to that stupid office? Maybe we can move into the damn office!"

"Sarah, I'm serious, stop it!"

"No! THIS blouse is ridiculous! This Jules case is ridiculous! This…"

"THIS WHAT? Engagement?" Jack said it for her.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Yeah, but that's what you were thinking, right?"

"No."

"You think I proposed to satisfy the bosses? Increase my chances of getting a partnership?"

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"Maybe I am, and I'm not expert on engagements, but ever since I proposed, you've been building higher walls around me Sarah. I get you want a long engagement, but I look at you and I don't see the joy that comes from such a thing. You treat that ring like it's a burden."

Sarah sighed before sitting on the sofa.

"Talk to me, please!" Jack begged.

"I…"

Should she tell him about the whole debacle with Sarah Williams? Should she tell him about what Madame Talulah told her? Could she trust him with the torrent of feelings and emotions that swam through her body?

"I just need time to sort things out." Sarah said.

"What do you mean? What does that even mean anymore?"

"I was just starting to get used to you not being here all of the time due to work, and then you proposed."

"You think I proposed to make up for the time lost?" Jack asked.

"No! I just. I'm so confused right now." Sarah said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I have all of these thoughts, and I don't know what to think or what to do about them."

"What thoughts? Sarah, it's just me. I know something's been troubling you for weeks now. What can't you trust me with? Is it me?"

Sarah looked at the book about reincarnation that was on the coffee table.

"NO! It's not you! It's not you at all."

"Then what is it?" Jack pressed gently.

"I don't think you'd understand. I just need time to sort it all out." Sarah whispered, knowing that she was letting him down.

"Yeah, well, please feel free to tell me when you finally sort things out." Jack said before walking into their bedroom and slamming the door.

Sarah couldn't help but give into the tears that begged to stream down her face. Grabbing her book bag and purse, Sarah bolted out the door. She didn't bother to check the time to see that it was past 10:00 pm.

She knew she shouldn't have headed towards his place, but it was the only place she wanted to be. Not even bothering to check the time, Sarah walked as quickly as she could towards Apothecary King. Ezra did say that Jareth lived in an apartment on top of the shop.

The more she tried to control her tears, the more they fell down her face. Is this what her life had come to these past few weeks? Foolish thoughts and wishes? Fantasies of a time that could never be? She was so confused, but Sarah felt as if she couldn't truly proceed forward with her life until she figured the mystery out. She was on auto-pilot, her mind only focusing on getting to Jareth King. She never timed her walks, but Sarah figured it was around 10:45 when she approached the closed shop.

Standing in front of Apothecary King, Sarah looked up, hoping to see a light on. She didn't know why, but somehow the world wanted her to be there. Looking for some sort of bell to ring, Sarah found one a few feet away from the entrance to the shop. Hoping that she was pressing the right button, Sarah threw caution to the wind and pressed down. She could hear the shrill ringing, and her hands shook uncontrollably.

Closing her eyes, she whispered to herself, "Don't be here. Don't be here. Don't be here."

That would be the sign telling her to go home and talk things out with Jack.

"Don't be here." She whispered for good measure.

"Sarah, is that you?" She heard through the speaker.

Sarah was tongue tied. She didn't know what to say. Wanting to apologize for wasting his time, she formulated the words in her brain, but her voice wouldn't allow her to release them.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. Jareth King, dressed in his pajamas, opened the door. He didn't speak, he just moved aside to let her in. Sarah walked in knowing that the fates either spited her or applauded her.

Walking up the stairs, Sarah could feel his presence behind her. Using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe her face, she wished she was more presentable, but such things were worthless in wishing for.

It was only when she saw his cozy apartment that she spoke.

"I lied. I lied to you about stuff." Sarah said before turning around to see Jareth.

Jareth looked impassive, as if he knew all along she was withholding information.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No! No, the longer I wait to say this, the harder it will be." Sarah said, the tears now fresh and bitter.

"Talulah told me some information that just threw me off, I guess. I wasn't expecting to hear such things, but then again, maybe I was." Sarah was now trying to catch her breath.

She wasn't aware that she used her hands to push back her hair, not noticing how Jareth noticed the ring on her finger.

"She said I once had the chance to be a queen, but I turned down the king. It doesn't make sense. It doesn't make any sense." Sarah said.

Sarah didn't know to approach the subject, but she felt comfortable enough with Jareth to do such a thing. Reaching into her book bag, Sarah removed the photo of Sarah Williams that she printed out weeks ago. It was attached to the obituary and the news articles she discovered regarding the autopsy results.

"Read this." Sarah said, pacing around his living room. It was the only way she could calm her nerves.

She didn't see Jareth's immediate concern when the information was placed in front of him.

"Please sit down Sarah." Jareth said.

"I can't. I can't." She said.

"Is this you?" Jareth asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"No. Yes. I'm not sure." Sarah looked at Jareth.

When he flipped the page and saw the obituary, Jareth looked up at Sarah and then back down to the photo. She could sense the wheels turning in his head.

"You have a twin?" He asked, the confusion evident on his face.

"No. Look at the articles attached to the photo."

Sarah watched as Jareth read both pieces, noting how every now and again, he would look up at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place.

"You think the two of you are connected?" Jareth asked slowly.

"I don't know. I was mistaken for Sarah Williams a few weeks ago on the subway, and my curiosity got the better of me. I started to do some digging, and what you're reading is what I've found."

"Why are you telling me this Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"I… I can't tell Jack. He won't believe me, and we got into this huge fight over a stupid shirt and I'm questing every single thing in my life right now. I trust you Jareth." Sarah said, not realizing that she was nervously turning the engagement ring on her finger.

"I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me." Jareth calmly said, his eyes focusing on her turning of the ring.

"You said once that you thought you were once a king. You talked about reincarnation." Sarah said, struggling to speak.

"You believe that you're the reincarnation of this girl that died 30 years ago?"

"I don't know! You're the only person who knows about this. It's stupid, I know. It has to be some sort of strange coincidence, right?"

"I don't think it's stupid Sarah." Jareth said as he stood and walked towards Sarah. "You need to calm down and breathe."

"I'm so sorry I woke you up. I didn't know where else to go." Sarah said.

"It's okay." Jareth reassuringly said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Why was he so understanding? Why couldn't he just tell her that she was being foolish and should focus her energy towards her engagement. Jack would have said such things.

"I'm thinking of renting a car and going to Haverstraw tomorrow. It's not a long drive, and it's going to be weekend so… I don't know. I just feel like I have to go there." Sarah said.

"What do you hope to find there?"

"Most likely nothing, but I have to go. I feel like I can't let this whole thing go if I ignore it."

And as if he read her mind, Jareth asked, "Would you like me to go with you?"

Sarah didn't realize the sigh of relief she released until she felt her shoulders slack. But then came the question of whether or not she should tell Jack about her trip. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? It was just a simple day trip. She could drive the 45 minutes to the town, and get this whole Sarah Williams mess over with in a day. Yes, the plan was already beginning to map itself out. She would get whatever it was out of her system and move on with her life.

"You don't have to do that." Sarah said, her mouth trembling.

"I want to. I think it will be good for you." Jareth said. "We could rent a car, drive out there, and just spend a few hours in the town. Are you going to try and find the Williams family?"

Jareth pulled Sarah in for a hug. It was what she needed, and she reveled in the warmth of Jareth running soothing circles along her back. She didn't realize how much she longed for his embrace until she felt it. It pained her when he pulled away from her.

"I read in another article that the family moved to Maine about ten years ago. I sometimes think about tracking down her little brother, but I think that seeking him out is a bit disturbing. Who wants a reminder that his sister is dead?"

"He's now an adult though."

"Still, that doesn't help the situation." Sarah said. "I don't want to cause anyone any pain. It's tragic enough having a child die from such mysterious circumstances."

"Do you want it to be true?" Jareth asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to be the reincarnation of Sarah Williams?"

"I don't even know how I feel about that. Maybe I'm trying to create chaos out of a stable situation. Maybe I'm trying to avoid having to deal with something."

"Like a new engagement. Congrats by the way." Jareth said.

"Thanks." Sarah meekly said before adding, "I can't go back tonight. I'm going to get a hotel room and…"

"No, you can stay here. I'll take the sofa and you can take my bed."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"Sarah, you're not." Jareth said understandingly.

"I don't have any clothes." Sarah said, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"Luckily for you, I've got some stuff."

It didn't take long for Sarah to fall asleep. Jareth took the sofa, just as he said he would, but Sarah felt his presence next to her as she inhaled the scent of his sheets. It was as if he was there, wrapping her in a comfort she never recalled ever feeling with Jack. She was too exhausted to imagine falling asleep in such a bed every night, but the apartment smelled just like his shop did.

That night she dreamed of a man who looked like Jareth offering her what appeared to be a glass bubble. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear his words. She couldn't read his lips either.

The next morning Jareth rented a car to take them both to Haverstraw. She was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt he loaned her. Her jeans from yesterday were still a bit fresh, but when Jareth checked out the weather forecast, he brought a parka jacket, just in case.

The car ride would take just over forty-five minutes, and Jareth insisted on driving.

"So what if you're really her?" Jareth asked as soon as they got on the highway.

"I really don't know."

"Do you see that changing anything? It's obvious you think Jack won't believe you."

Sarah mindlessly turned the engagement ring on her finger.

"I know you're really confused right now, but everything is going to be alright Sarah." Jareth said.

"He hasn't even called." Sarah said.

"He's probably at the office." She added, hoping not to cry.

"Hopefully we'll find some answers for you today." Jareth said.

"We?"

"Yes, we." Jareth said.

Seconds later Sarah's cell phone rang.

"It's Jack." She said, hitting the ignore button.

"You should tell him where you're going. At least let him know that you're fine."

"Yeah, but I'm not fine. Plus, that will open the door to even more questions. Seconds ago I wanted him to call, but now I he's the last person I want to talk to."

Later as they drove into the quiet town, Sarah didn't feel the familiar pull that she expected she would feel. It was just like any other small town.

"Where are we specifically headed?" Jareth asked.

"I really don't know. I just figured that something would…"

"Pull at you?" Jareth finished her sentence.

"Yeah."

After a few more minutes of driving, Sarah asked Jareth to take a right turn at the upcoming street light.

"There's going to be a park at the end of the street." Sarah said.

"Did you study a town map?"

"No. I just know it." Sarah whispered as Jareth continued to drive.

The sky was overcast, and Sarah felt a chill down her spine as the car got closer and closer to the end of the road.

"Can we stop here?" She asked.

Jareth compiled with her wishes. After he parked the car, Sarah and Jareth got out of the vehicle to walk around the park. Jareth insisted that Sarah wear his parka before they explored the grand and beautiful park.

"This reminds me of the parks back home in England. It's rather majestic."

Sarah and Jareth walked around the park. After strolling around for ten minutes, Sarah, once again, felt a chill in her body.

The park was spacious and too grand for words. The sky was now readying for a slight drizzle, but Sarah didn't care. She was functioning on autopilot, letting her feet guide her to an unknown location.

"Are you sure you've never been here before?" Jareth asked, trying to keep up with Sarah.

"I've never seen this place before in my life." Sarah said, steering ahead.

"It's strange. I could swear that I've seen this place. It was almost a bird's eye view. I must be getting it mixed up with a park back home." Jareth said.

It was then that Sarah saw a lone swan swimming in the pond. She paused and stared. For a few seconds it seemed as if the swan noticed her and Jareth too. Walking towards it, Sarah felt her heartbeat quicken. Not knowing what to do, Sarah's eyes wandered around the area, as if waiting for the real Sarah Williams to pop out of nowhere.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered…" Sarah whispered.

"Sarah." Jareth said. "Sarah. Are you alright?"

How did she fall to her knees? How did she land on the ground?

"Sarah!" Jareth said, moving next to her.

"It's here." Sarah whispered as she fell to the ground.

The other side of her face felt the grass.

"What's here?" Jareth asked, clearly panicked.

"This is where I died." Sarah said before closing her eyes.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Jareth said.

"I'm fine." She whispered. "I'm fine." She whispered again, taking in deep breaths.

"This is where she died Jareth. I feel it."

"You said this is where you died." Jareth said, his eyes slightly watering.

His eyes met hers, and there was an intensity there that frightened Sarah.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great." Sarah said.

Jareth stared at her, almost as if in recognition of her words. Neither realized that they were clutching each other's hand.

"You have no power over me." Jareth whispered before turning and walking away from Sarah. He headed straight towards the pond, as if the swan could provide some clarity.

Sarah continued to lie on the ground, still not understanding all that was happening around her. There was now a slight drizzle, but she couldn't make herself move. She didn't notice when Jareth lie next to her. Both were facing the sky, and as if the universe demanded it, Sarah grabbed his hand. Her heart was steadily pounding, and she wanted to close her eyes.

Minutes later Jareth got up and reached for Sarah.

"I think we should go." He said. It was obvious that he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as she was lifted up.

"We need to go back to the city. I think that little adventure is over, don't you?" Jareth said.

Sarah didn't realize that Jareth was clutching her hand – her left hand.

"I don't understand."

"This is pointless. So what if you're the reincarnation of Sarah Williams? What is it going to change?" Jareth asked.

"I wish that I knew."

It was then that Sarah's cell phone rang. She saw that it was Jack, as did Jareth. Suddenly, as if on a whim, Jareth grabbed the phone and threw it towards the pond.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as the phone continued to ring.

"I can't take this anymore." Jareth said.

"What?" Sarah asked, not understanding what Jareth's motives were.

Jareth walked away. It appeared as if he was trying to control some sort of rage inside of him. Following him, Sarah wondered what was wrong.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"I can't do this anymore Sarah!"

"I don't understand."

"I lied to you! I've been lying to you for weeks!"

"Lying to me about what?"

"You know! You have to know! It's been there all along! Say the words Sarah! Acknowledge them, please!"

Sarah stood in the drizzle, knowing full well what he wanted her to say.

"All of those dreams with the faceless woman. That moment we first met. It was you. It was Sarah Williams all along." Jareth said.

"I can't believe that." Sarah said.

"Shall I start it off then? What if I was once a king, and you did turn down my offer."

"She was trying to rip me off! You said so yourself!"

"No! Why are you doing this?" Jareth asked, frustration and anger lacing his voice.

"Doing what?"

"Weeks ago I claimed this connection, and I can't allow myself to continue to brush it aside when the puzzle pieces are starting to make sense. It's you Sarah!"

"I can't do this right now." Sarah said, heading back towards the car.

"Do what?" Jareth said, running to stand in front of Sarah. "Explain how we seemed to know one another? Explain why we can't seem to avoid each other? Explain your engagement? I couldn't let myself believe that there is a connection out of respect for Penelope and Jack. I've felt it since the moment I saw you that night in her apartment. I'VE FELT IT IN MY BONES! I will be your willing slave, but I can't sit by and watch you commit yourself to another man when I KNOW that you're supposed to be with ME. I lost you once by force, and I can't do again by choice. "

Jareth stormed back into the car and slammed the door shut. Sarah was left standing in the light rain. It took her a few minutes to gather herself and walk back towards the car. Sarah stupidly thought coming the trip would clear up so much, but she ended up being more confused.

The car wasn't running, but she could see Jareth lost in thought behind the steering wheel. Getting into the car, Sarah softly shut it and remained silent. The only sound that could be heard was the soft rain that was now pelting down on the rented car.

Sarah looked at Jareth, understanding how hard it must have been to keep all of his conflicting emotions inside of him for the past few weeks. He had known since day one. Sarah thought of the very first time they met, but if the whole reincarnation thing was correct, then it would explain why his first words were, "It's you." It would also explain her response.

"I'm sorry, that was…" Jareth said before Sarah crushed her lips against his.

At first Jareth was in shock, but he quickly met her with a force that Sarah could only describe as soul shattering. Clutching his face to hers, Sarah didn't care about the glint of a diamond that fell in the corner of her eye. She didn't care about the fact that she was now in a full-fledged emotional affair. She didn't care, and for once, it was a great liberator.


	7. First Kiss

Chapter 7: First Kiss

Time is a tricky thing. It had a way of making Sarah feel as if it could be frozen in time. It also had a way of putting images into Sarah's head that didn't fit. She felt as if she was slowly falling into an abyss as she kissed Jareth King. Their lips moved in perfect motion, as if this wasn't the first time they tasted one another. All seemed right. All seemed calm.

Then Sarah's phone rang.

Sarah and Jareth didn't have to look at the screen to know that it was Jack calling for the third time.

"You should answer it." Jareth said, gently brushing Sarah's hair behind her ear while catching his breath.

"Hello." Sarah said hesitantly.

Jareth could hear the muffled sound of Jack's voice on the other end of the phone, and he tried not to be so invested in the conversation, but things were different now. He had no choice but to be invested.

"I know." Sarah said.

"I'm in Haverstraw right now." She added a few seconds later.

"I'll see you soon." Then there was a slight resistance before she added, "I love you too."

Jareth couldn't hide his disappointment, knowing that she couldn't look at him when she said those words, as she ended the call.

It was then that the reality of the situation hit Sarah.

"Shall we return to the city then?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound as bitter as he felt.

"I guess we should."

"So that's it then? We go back and pretend like today never happened."

"I need to talk to Jack."

"What are you going to tell him?" Jareth said, looking out the window.

"I don't know really. I need time to process everything. I need time to understanding what's going on." Sarah said.

"Sarah, you can't stay with him." Jareth whispered.

"Can we just go, please?" Sarah answered.

Jareth started the car and began to drive them back to the city. The two didn't talk at all, and somehow the silence was easier than forcing the conversation that needed to occur.

As Jareth drove across the Brooklyn Bridge, he ended the silence.

"I get what you're thinking. You don't understand anything that's going on with the Williams girl and me, so you need to return to Jack… because he's safe and steady. There are no true challenges with the two of you, so you're going to try and make it work with him because you're afraid."

"I am afraid." Sarah said.

"Of what? Taking a risk in order to experience true, soul-shattering love with the person you've somehow been designed for?"

"I won't be that woman who cheats." Sarah said.

"I'm not asking to be the other man. I'm asking to be the man."

"You don't get it. I can't just walk into our apartment and tell him that I think I belong with someone else because I may be the reincarnation of a past love. I can't just throw it all away because you may one day become detached."

Jareth sighed, thinking about the conversation they had weeks ago. She had every right to be wary of his feelings when he spoke so eloquently about how easy it was for him to step away from previous relationships.

"I know it might sound cheap, but I don't feel that way about you. It took all of those wrong turns for me to find the right one. Sarah. I'm not asking you to run away and get married next week. I'm asking for time with me to see if the dots that have already connected will remain connected. Jack is a great guy, and I don't like the thought of hurting him, but you won't be happy with him in the long run." Jareth said as they pulled into the car rental station.

"Yeah, well, that's my decision, isn't it?" Sarah said as she got out of the vehicle and walked in to sign off on the paperwork.

The two went home in separate cabs.

As Sarah walked into her apartment, she expected it to be devoid of Jack's presence. Surprisingly, he was there, catching up on laundry.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Hey yourself." Sarah said.

Sarah knew that she should have been completely honest in that moment about everything: Jareth King, Talulah's reading, the whole Sarah Williams incident, Haverstraw included, but before she could start that leg of the conversation, Jack beat her to the punch.

"I'm so sorry. You're right. You're right about everything, well, everything except for the engagement business. I proposed because I wanted to. I've wanted to for so long, but I kept putting it off because I was always looking for the right time. But then I realized that there's no such thing as the 'right time.' Sometimes you just have to jump and take a chance."

"Jack…"

"Sarah, please listen. I don't care if you go that stupid social in a paper bag and yoga pants. I just want to be there with you. I know it has been trying, but we're going to survive this. If you really want me to turn down the partnership if it's offered to me, then I'll do it." Jack said as he reached for Sarah.

Hugging him, Sarah wished she felt the relief she thought she would when she first heard his words. He repeated how much he loved her, but Sarah couldn't bring herself to tell him the same thing. Yes, she could ask him to turn it down, but she knew deep down he wanted it. She also knew that he would eventually resent her, and that wasn't something she could live with.

All she could feel was the embrace of Jareth King. All she could taste were his lips on hers. All she could think of was their conversation. The ring on her finger was now a heavy weight, but she realized that what Jareth said was true. Jack was a safe bet, but would she settle for safe or could she, for once, truly be adventurous and take a chance?

Jack's words ran in her thoughts: "Sometimes you just have to jump and take a chance."

Sarah stupidly believed going to Haverstraw would clarify things, but she didn't know what to do and it scared her.

The next two weeks were composed of work, work, work, and avoiding anything having to do with Jareth King at all costs. Sarah foolishly thought that if she avoided anything that reminded her of him then it would be as simple as an out of sight out of mind situation. She didn't wear the perfume oil he created for her. She tried to go back to her nice and normal life before she ever laid eyes on Jareth King.

Sarah didn't want to go to the Maximillian & Associates social, but she looked at it as simply "taking one for the team." That night Sarah wore the outfit she originally intended to wear in the first place, but as she looked in the mirror, she didn't even recognize the person that looked back at her.

Without thinking, she opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the vial of perfume oil that she had so quickly grown attached to. Dabbing it on her neck, Sarah wiped her fingers and absent-mindedly twirled the engagement ring around her finger. She knew that she would see him there at the social, but she could be an adult in the situation. Sarah hoped that he would rescind Penelope's invitation, but as much as she wished to not see him, a part of her did want to see him.

Sarah knew that Jareth King wouldn't go up to Jack and tell him about all of the things that had been happening between the two of them. The worst of it was a kiss; it wasn't like they were engaging in some sort of lascivious behavior.

"Ready?" Jack called from the living room.

"I'll be out in a second." Sarah said, before looking at herself one more time in the mirror.

She tried to be as positive as possible. Maybe he would flake out on Penelope because he didn't want to put himself in an awkward situation. Yes, that would be it.

"He won't be there. He won't be there." Sarah told herself as she walked out of the bathroom.

Jack drove them towards the destination of the social, Sarah asked,

"Where is it this year?"

"It's going to be at the New Museum. The firm rented out the Sky Room this year. We'll get to see New York City from the top of the building. I hear the view is incredible."

'I don't know why, but I was expecting The Four Seasons again." Sarah said.

"They're trying to be a little more modern, I guess. One of the associates hired a DJ, so you know where I won't be tonight."

"You're not such a bad dancer."

"I'll just stay around the seated areas. I think the firm is trying to be a bit more modern. I applaud them for trying." Jack joked.

"You look amazing by the way." Jack added.

"Thank you." Sarah said.

The rest of the drive was silent as Sarah felt the nervous tension build up in her body. She was worrying too much about something that could possibly not happen. She told herself that she wouldn't worry about anything. She would enjoy the night, eat some well-catered food, and try to play a part of the dutiful fiance.

For the first two hours of the social, Sarah was more relaxed than she thought she would be. The hired DJ was playing a nice mix of tunes that weren't bad jazz covers. Sarah tried not to watch old men dance in the designated space, but it did provide a few comedic moments.

There was no sign of Jareth King, and it was an odd comfort to see Penelope Lancaster alone. Sarah felt awkward standing next to Jack while he talked about the usual business with his co-workers.

It wasn't until she went to grab a drink that she saw Penelope move next to her at the open bar.

"Hey Penelope, how's it going?" Sarah asked.

"It's good. Congrats on the engagement!"

"Oh, thanks. Um, Jack told me that you and Jareth broke up. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, that's life. It's not going to say that I'm not sad about it, but he's the perfect man for someone out there. He just isn't the perfect man for me. Plus, with all of the hours devoted to the Jules case, it wasn't meant to be. He's kind enough to be my date tonight, but he's running a bit late."

"Oh." Sarah said, her nerves all of a sudden firing up before asking, "Do you think that you and Jack are going to get the partnerships?" Sarah asked, running her finger over the rim of her wine glass.

"Between you and me, I'm willing to bet my retirement on it. I've already got my eye on a spot in the Hong Kong office." Penelope said.

"Wait, would Jack have to go to Hong Kong?" Sarah asked, a little bit of worry in her voice.

"More than likely no. If you're partner you get some say in things. There are also offices in London, Madrid, Chicago, and Dallas. Oh! There he is!"

Sarah wanted to walk away, but she looked up and saw Jareth King enter the Sky Room. He hadn't noticed her or Penelope yet, and Sarah tried not to stare as he walked around. He was a vision in a well tailored suit. The women blatantly stared as he walked by, and Sarah scanned the room for the quickest exit. She didn't feel nauseated, but maybe Jack would buy her excuse. She did enjoy one too many bacon wrapped scallops, but blaming it on the food was childish.

Noticing the rooftop exit, Sarah walked outside, hoping some fresh air would do her good. Sure, she looked great, but internally she felt like a total mess. There weren't too many people outside, so it afforded her a bit of peace and quiet. There was a nice breeze, and Sarah closed her eyes as she felt the wind and the sounds of New York City swallow her nervous energy.

Fingering the engagement ring, Sarah removed it and had a brief moment where she thought about dropping it from the rooftop of the museum. An overwhelming urge to just let it go surged through her, but the door opening brought her back to reality.

Sarah turned around and, though the glass, could see Jack talking to his co-workers. He was doing perfectly fine on his own; it was as if she wasn't even there. Yes, she looked the part, but she never felt so alone in her entire life. Was tonight a predictor of what lie in her future? She fingered the fancy $2,000 blouse she wore and wanted nothing more than to just shed it from her body. She had all but forgotten about Jareth King when she walked into the room again.

She was more than content to find a table in the back and sit out the rest of the evening, but then she heard the opening notes to the song that had haunted her for the last few weeks. Some couples were already on the small dance floor, but Sarah wanted to make her way back to Jack. Maybe if she stayed near Jack, then Jareth would stay away.

Ain't it useless to fight

Or to pretend

That it'll all come out right in the end

It was then that she spotted him across the now crowded room. Jareth King staring at her like a lion that has just spotted its prey. For a few seconds she stared back, but she had to make it back to Jack. Seeing him across the room, he was still oblivious to all that was happening around him. Looking back to where she first saw Jareth, Sarah was a little relieved to see that he wasn't there anymore.

Seeing a few of Jack's co-workers compliment her on the engagement and her outfit, Sarah was polite as she tried to avoid Jareth King.

Turning to head towards Jack, she was now face to face with Jareth King. He gently grabbed her and led her to the dance floor.

So you wait for me

I who've only time

Yeah you wait for me

Care to ease my mind

Iodine and iron?

The two stared at one another, and Sarah experienced what felt like flashbacks. Jareth's hair was different, and he was wearing some blue jacket that screamed the 1980s. Sarah didn't know how to waltz, but strangely enough, she went along with Jareth as they moved around the room.

And I'm thinking of you

When times are hard

I feel as mad as the moon

And twice as scarred

Yet you wait for me

And you fill my heart

Yeah you wait for me

And you light the dark

When did Jareth guide her head to his shoulder, or did she do it on her own? Sarah caught a glance of Jack in the corner of her eye, still oblivious to what was happening. This was the moment for him to swoop in and knock some sense into her, but he never did. She was supposed to be his partner, right?

So don't plead to me now

To be only mine

Love, you're stripping me down

Like turpentine

"Let's leave." Jareth whispered into her ear.

Still you wait for me

Then you leave no trace

Yeah you wait for me

Sarah looked around, knowing that Jack somehow wouldn't notice. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she nodded her head and took the hand he offered her. Letting him lead her out of the room, Sarah felt like she could breathe once she stepped out of the Sky Room.

"Wait, I need a minute." Sarah said as she nodded towards the lady's restroom.

"Okay." Jareth said.

Sarah went into the bathroom, hoping that being away from Jareth King would knock some sense into her. Her two minutes in the ladies room easily became ten of her staring in the mirror, trying to pluck up the courage to leave with him. She knew that once she walked out of the door with him then her engagement would be over. She would make a decision she wouldn't be able to take back. Safety or uncertainty? Security or unbridled passion?

After fifteen minutes, Sarah exited the restroom, but Jareth was nowhere to be seen. Her stomach dropped at the realization that he must have thought she rejected him again.

Taking the elevator to the first floor, Sarah didn't think she could run so fast in four inch heels, but as she exited the museum, she searched for him, hoping that she didn't blow her chance.

Seeing him walk towards the closest subway station, Sarah shouted the first thing that came to her mind,

"GOBLIN KING, TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!"

Jareth stop walking, but he didn't turn around. Sarah ran towards him, not caring if the whole world saw her. As she got closer and closer to him, she saw him turn around and stretch out his arms to embrace her as she ran faster towards him. Crashing into him, she clutched on to him, knowing there was no turning back. If she ran with him, she would be saying goodbye to a part of her life and there would be no room for regrets. If she stayed behind, she would be betraying herself.

Jareth held onto her, as if letting her go would mean that she would somehow float back to the Sky Room and her fiance.

"I can't do it. I can't do it anymore." Sarah whispered before she felt Jareth's lips on hers.

"Where shall we go? What shall we do?" Jareth whispered, desperately holding her still.

"I don't know, but you were right. You were right about everything. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I was such an idiot. Please don't tell me that my second chance is gone! Please don't tell me that it's too late!"

"Shhh. Sarah, we have the rest of our lives." Jareth said before smiling down at her. "All we can do is take it day by day."

"I need you."

"I need you too." Jareth said before crushing his lips to hers again.

Three hours later they lay in Jareth's bed. Sarah changed into one of Jareth's shirts and donned a pair of his pajama pants, more than anxious to rid herself of the clothing she wore that night. She stared at the engagement ring on his bedside table, knowing that it wasn't meant to be hers. It was never meant to be hers.

Jareth spooned Sarah to him, his arm wrapped around her waist. The two were silent for a while, simply growing accustomed to each other's physical presence. There was too much going on for the two of them to fall asleep, but both were mentally exhausted.

"Do you really think that you were a king in another life?" Sarah asked.

For a few seconds Sarah thought Jareth fell asleep, but then he responded.

"I always had dreams that were a bit off. I remember seeing a labyrinth a lot, and there were also some odd creatures out and about. After hearing you call me a goblin king, then it suddenly clicked."

Sarah turned over to face Jareth.

"That's all?" Sarah asked.

"Oh no. I always remembered the ones that involved dancing. The two of us would dance, and while it was completely innocent, there was something there. I, well, past me, wanted you then, but I somehow knew that it wasn't the right time." Jareth said, tracing a finger down her cheek.

"When I saw you for the first time, I knew that you were her." He added. "I didn't know the name, but I just knew that you were the girl in my dreams."

"Do you really believe Sarah Williams and, well, you were involved in the past?"

"What else could it be? Why else would I feel so tethered to you? Five years ago I had this weird deja vu moment back home in Reading where I realized that past me must have died of a broken heart. Rather than fight for his love, he gave up. I remember one evening lying in bed and all I could say for the longest time were four completely random words to me: 'So it is done.'"

"So it is done." Sarah repeated in a whisper before running her fingers through his hair.

"I sense your fear."

"I am planning on ending my engagement in a matter of hours. I feel a lot of things, fear being one of them."

"No, it's not that. Forgive me, but your engagement ended before it even began. You're afraid to truly see where this will go."

Sarah didn't respond because she knew he was right.

"You think that a relationship that starts off as complicated as ours has will only end in tears. Who's to say that I will use reincarnation as an excuse to end this just as I did to begin this?"

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That everything will be okay."

"I don't," Jareth softly replied before adding, "but I can't risk letting you slip away because of a fear the unknown. I'm scared too, but I want to walk through this world with you. Let us not worry about all of the bad things that might happen. Let us enjoy the fact that we've found one another again. I feel so complete with you here beside me. It's something I've never felt with anyone else."

Sarah moved in closer to Jareth and felt a sense of comfort that she never recalled feeling with Jack. For a second she felt guilt at the thought of being so close to a man when she was still technically engaged, but she knew that death would somehow be better than living a lie.


	8. Words Just Break & Melt

Chapter 8: Words Just Break & Melt

Sarah Williams opened her eyes and briefly felt a sense of panic when she realized she wasn't in her bed. She could hear Jareth King's breathing beside her, and felt a rush of happiness that came from being so close, but then came the realization that she was going to end her engagement soon.

Checking her phone, she saw three missed phone calls from Jack. He didn't text her. He didn't even leave a voice mail. For a few seconds she wondered if he noticed her dancing with Jareth the night before. She could feel the tension building already, as if her phone sensed the anger from him. It was 7:23 in the morning.

Exhaling loudly, Sarah began to get up when she heard Jareth speak.

"I suppose breakfast won't be on the agenda for today. Hmmm, I think it's going to rain today."

Sarah turned over to look at him. He was so beautiful, and he was nothing but a gentleman.

"I'd love to, but I know I wouldn't be able to eat anything."

"You're stronger than you think." Jareth said, rubbing circles along her middle back, knowing what lie in store for her.

"I wish I believed that."

"I can't tell you how to approach such a thing Sarah. My relationship with Penelope wasn't so hard to walk away from."

"I was hoping that you'd give me a better pep talk." Sarah said.

"I've never been particularly good at those kind of things."

"I thought it would feel like I'm walking towards the executioner, but strangely, it doesn't."

"Because you know it's the right thing to do. I think it will a huge relief to tell him the truth."

"About everything? Even Sarah Williams?"

"I wish I knew what to tell you. I think you should go with your gut."

"Did you tell Penelope about the whole reincarnation thing?"

"No, because I knew she wouldn't believe me."

"I don't think Jack will either. He doesn't believe in that kind of stuff."

"I'm sure he's worried about you." Jareth said reassuringly.

"Yeah right. He's probably getting in a few hours at the office, and he was calling to tell me that he was going in." Sarah said bitterly.

"Still, he deserves to know."

"Honesty is the best policy, right?" Sarah asked.

"I think you'll know whenever you get there."

"I really appreciate it you know."

"What?" Jareth asked.

"You being so good, so gentle. I was almost expecting..."

"What?" Jareth asked again.

"Most others would quickly want to move towards..."

"Sex?" Jareth laughed slightly. "This is all so new to me too Sarah. I feel so much to a point where it's almost suffocating, and it's not right to throw sex into things too quickly."

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, smiling at the man next to her.

"A former king and now business owner who understands just how much his life is going to change." Jareth asked, grabbing Sarah's hand.

Close to an hour later, Sarah walked into the apartment, expecting Jack not to be there. She was surprised when she saw him sitting on the sofa; the articles on Sarah Williams were spread out on the coffee table. Clearly Jack took it upon himself to dig through her book bag, but Sarah didn't have the energy to be offended with his snooping. He was justified in doing such a thing. Sarah had on the pencil skirt and shoes she wore the night before, but the top consisted of a button down that Jareth loaned her.

"Did you spend the night with Jareth King?" Jack bluntly asked.

"Yes." Sarah whispered.

"Well isn't that great?" Jack said, doing everything he could to avoid Sarah's face.

"I didn't have sex with him if that's what you're thinking. I've never done that." Sarah said.

"Wow! That's supposed to make me feel better? We go through a rough patch, and Jareth King swoops in to steal you out from under me?"

"He never stole me!" Sarah said a little louder than she wanted before adding, "You think I'm that weak-minded and vulnerable?"

"You know Sarah, I never wanted to be that boyfriend. You know, the one who doesn't like his fiance hanging out with other guys. The one who's insecure about stupid bullshit like that. I should have known though! The moment you two met for the first time - there was something there; I could sense it, but I kept my mouth shut because I didn't want to be THAT GUY. Look at where it got me!" Jack said.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Sarah said.

"Yeah, and here you are, wearing, what I presume is his shirt." Jack said before continuing,

"I don't even know what to think anymore Sarah. Last night we were having a lovely time. You disappeared for a while, Jareth King shows up, you two dance as if you're at some Victorian era style ball, and you disappear again! Then one of my co-workers who showed up late tells me that he saw you run off with Penelope Lancaster's ex outside of the museum. Oh yeah, he also saw your little make out session too. How exactly am I supposed to interpret that? Now there's all of this which I can't even begin to explain!" Jack said, pointing towards the information on Sarah Williams.

"You deserve an explanation."

"I don't even think 'explanation' is the appropriate word to use." Jack said.

"I don't even know where to begin."

"I think I can begin for you. Jareth King has somehow convinced you that you are this Sarah Williams girl. Is all of this why we're in the state that we're in? If I would have known that my work would have led to this exact moment happening…"

"Jack…"

"I mean, I read the damn book. I couldn't sleep so I read the damn book."

"Jareth King didn't do anything. I randomly met a woman on the subway who thought I was her. It was my curiosity, all mine."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I met her the night of the Pollock exhibit."

"You don't honestly believe that you're the reincarnation of Sarah Williams, do you?"

"I don't know." Sarah whispered.

"The thing is, I knew! I knew the moment the two of you were in the same room that something was happening, but I refused to believed it." Jack said, shaking his head.

"I know." Sarah said, moving to sit across from Jack.

"You never trusted me to understand. You never trusted me to believe that maybe I would believe you."

"How was I supposed to explain that I think I might be the reincarnation of Sarah Williams? How was I supposed to explain that Jareth King is somehow connected to all of this?"

"What? You think Sarah Williams and Jareth King were involved in a past life? Sarah, I don't even know where to begin with this."

"How do you think I feel?"

"This is madness! You can't be serious?" Jack said.

"I think it's more than that. At least, now I do."

"I don't understand. She's dead. She died…" The realization hitting Jack. "…she died around the time that you were born. Surely you don't think that you're her."

"I don't know. I have these random memories; I've always had them, and I couldn't really place them. That day after our fight over the social, I went to Haverstock with him and it all came together."

"Did he did put this into your head?"

"NO! Don't you see, he was connected to Sarah Williams. He died too around the time of her death."

"Sarah, I'm trying to understand, but what you're talking about is practically…"

"Impossible, right?"

"I can't help but wonder if it's an excuse."

"Jack, for as long as you've known me, I've never been one buy into such things. That wouldn't change on a whim. I didn't believe it myself, and when the pieces began to make sense, I still didn't want to believe it. I'm not even 100% sure about being Sarah Williams, but... I am sure that I can't become your wife. Not now."

"I thought as much."

"I know you say that you'd give up the partnership if it's offered, but you and I both know that would be a temporary fix." Sarah said.

Jack exhaled loudly as he sternly rubbed his thighs. Sarah knew that was something he did when he didn't know what to make of something.

"Sarah, I don't want you to just settle for me. You're right, this doesn't entirely make sense, but I don't want to be someone that you just settle for because you were afraid to explore what you believe may be your destiny. Maybe it's quote unquote fate, but maybe it's all bullshit."

"You think I'm making this for some easy escape?"

"No, but for as long as I've known you, you never put any stock into any of this sort of stuff. For crying out loud, I for sure thought you were an atheist, an agnostic at least."

"I barely understand what is happening. I probably never will, but I can't continue to live such a lie with you." Sarah said as her eyes began to well up.

"So that's it? We move on with our lives?"

"What else can we do?"

"How abut fght for what we have." Jack said before adding, "But somehow I feel like we will only be prolonging the torture. I love you Sarah Davies, but I also love you enough to let you go if you aren't happy."

He was a man who realized that he just lost the war. There was no fight left in him, and it broke Sarah's heart. She felt that he too knew deep down that they weren't supposed to spend the rest of their lives together.

Sarah took the engagement ring out of her handbag and gently placed it on the coffee table between them.

"You might as well keep it." Jack said, refusing to look at her.

"It never really belonged to me." Sarah whispered before leaving their, no, his apartment.

A little while later Sarah walked towards Apothecary King, unsure about whether or not she just made the hugest mistake in her life. It had started to drizzle a little bit, but then she saw Jareth sitting on the steps of the shop wearing his parka. It was Sunday, so there were no business hours, but he seemed to be waiting for her.

Sitting next to him, Sarah smiled as he removed the parka and placed it over her shoulders before he grabbed her hand and softly ran his fingers over it. The drizzle continued to fall on them. Sarah placed her head on his shoulder, feeling an immediate comfort with the knowledge that she now felt like she made the right decision. If Jareth King was her destiny, then she was ready to forge ahead.

"It's raining." Sarah noted.

"I know." Jareth said.

The two sat in the light rain for a while.


End file.
